The Verdict Is
by jlh5782
Summary: Draco Malfoy has found himself in a bind and the only person who can help him is...Hermione Granger, the best young defense attorney wizarding Britain has seen in years. Will she help him? Does she want to? How will spending time together impact their lives? Will it be love or loathing? What will the verdict be?
1. Prologue

A/N: This story is based off the works of JK Rowling and I own nothing and am making no profit from this. This story will contain graphic language and eventually smutty scenes so if you are not 18 or do not care for that in a story I suggest you don't read this. This is my first time ever writing a story. I became a Dramione fan recently and after reading them I thought I would try my hand at writing one. Writing is not my forte, I am actually in medical school and so I ask that any feedback please be constructive. I hope someone enjoys this!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Draco Malfoy leaned back in his lush office chair and put his feet up on his impressive mahogany desk. 'He really had it made', he thought. Malfoy thought about all the things he had going for him. In the 7 years since the war had ended and Voldemort had been defeated Draco Malfoy had become head of the Malfoy household making him one of the richest wizards in Britain, he had started his own company, DLM Holdings Inc. which had become a multi-billion galleon business, he had managed to avoid punishment thanks to some anonymous people speaking on his family's behalf on the fact that he had been forced into the Dark Lord's service, he was also engaged to the beautiful Astoria Greengrass.

Draco thought about his impending nuptials. He really liked Astoria and thought that maybe there would be a chance for love in his future, even though it was an arranged marriage. They got along quite well and there definitely seemed to be an attraction between the two of them. He just wished that she would let him do more than snog her! It had been over a bloody year since he had shagged a woman. It was in their betrothal contract that they would remain faithful to one another. Astoria also decided she wanted to wait until they were married to be intimate. She wouldn't even let him feel her up any! He had definitely been very good friends with his hand the past year, but he wasn't sure how much longer wanking was going to hold him off.

He decided that he was going to go home early and surprise Astoria. She was going to meet him at his flat when he got left at 5 but it was already 3:30 and if he left now maybe he could get his flat ready, set the mood, and seduce her into shagging him. With lots of scandalizing ideas running through his mind, Draco cleared up his desk, packed his briefcase, and grabbed his cloak. He went over to his private floo and went home.

As soon as he entered his living room he knew something was off. He could just feel it. Being as silent as possible he set his briefcase on the floor, and drew his wand out of his cloak. He slowly made his way to his bedroom. There were people in there! At first, he couldn't make out either of the two people's voices he could only tell that one was man and the other a woman's. Next thing he heard was the woman screaming and he knew it was Astoria!

Running the rest of the way to the bedroom, he threw open the door just in time to see a naked man disapparate from his bed and Astoria gasp and cover herself with the sheet. "Draco!", Astoria exclaimed. "What are you doing here! You weren't supposed to be here until 5!". "Well I had decided that I would come home early, clean myself up, and go buy you your favorite flowers, food, and wine and seduce you into my bed, but apparently, all I had to do to get you in my bed was let you fuck another man!" Draco screamed. "Get the fuck out of my house before I do something I regret" he said eerily calm.

"But Draco I'm your fiancée!" Astoria whined. "We should at least talk about this." Draco sneered. "Are you honestly that stupid? You are no longer my fiancé and we are not going to discuss this!" he shouted. "How can you just dismiss me that easily? Do I mean nothing to you at all?" Astoria bawled. Draco laughed a cold, cynical laugh. "Look down at your finger my dear, you made that choice when you broke the betrothal contract." Astoria looked and her left hand and gasped, the heirloom Malfoy family engagement ring he had given her had vanished. "No you don't mean anything to me you were just a stupid bint my patents wanted me to marry and I wanted to shag. Good luck finding another husband after it comes out you aren't the delicate flower you claim to be and broke the fidelity clause of your betrothal contract" He spat. Astoria narrowed her eyes at him. "You are a cold, cruel bastard Draco Malfoy and you will regret ruining my life like this!" With those final words Astoria disapparated away and left Draco alone with his thoughts. "Well, I used to have it made" he said to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone here is the chapter as promised. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be ready but I'm hoping sometime this weekend. I wasn't entirely pleased with this chapter. It feels a bit choppy to me, but there was some background info I really wanted to lay out in this chapter so forgive me for that. Alright well I hope you like it and please leave a review! They are very appreciated! Also if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to point them out, as said previously English is not my strongest subject!

Six Months Later…

Draco is sitting at his desk waiting for his new secretary to bring him his morning coffee. He is beyond irritated. He asked her for it 30 minutes ago, 'how long does it bloody take to make a cup of coffee!' he thinks. Finally, she enters with it. She shuffles over to his desk, which annoys him, and sets it down splashing some out onto the desk. He sneers at her and dismisses her with a wave of his hand. After she leaves he looks at his morning schedule. He has another long day of boring meetings; he is going to need some energy for this. He stands and walks to the door, pokes his head out to talk to his secretary. 'Shit, I don't remember her name' he thinks to himself. "Katie" he says and waits, she doesn't respond. A bit louder this time he tries, "Sandra" she turns and looks at him with a quizzical expression. "Mr. Malfoy, are you talking to me?" she asks. "Of course, who else would I be talking to?" He asks snottily. "Oh, ok I wasn't sure since my name is Susan." She says quietly. 'Damn it' He thinks. "Anyway Susan I want you to run down to the coffee shop next door and pick me up a pastry and make sure there are no nuts and I need you to be back in 10 minutes." He says calmly. Susan startled and surprised jumps up quickly and takes off.

Draco saunters back into his office and kicks his feet up. 'Maybe I can catch a 10-minute power nap while she is fetching my breakfast.' he thinks. Just as he gets comfortable someone barges through his door. "Malfoy I didn't know you got paid to sleep!" a man exclaims. Draco opens his eyes to see his VP, Marcus Flint, coming into his office. "Well Flint when you own the company you basically get paid to do whatever the fuck you want to." Draco says rudely.

"Damn man someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…. or couch." Marcus says eyeing the leather couch on the side of the room that has a blanket, pillow and a well-used look about it. "I was here working late last night and didn't want to bother going home." Draco says. "You didn't want to walk all the 50 feet from your desk to your fire place to floo to your flat? Wow I knew money could make a bloke lazy but damn Malfoy I think you're taking it to the extreme. Next, thing I know you will be paying for someone to feed you and wipe your arse as well!" Marcus teases. Draco glares at him and asks, "Is there a reason you barged in here or did you come by just to be show off your skills at being a wanker?" "No, I had a reason but annoying you is just a bonus." Flint says. Draco says nothing just glares at him waiting for him to get on with whatever it is he came for. Flint exhales realizing trying to joke isn't helping Draco's foul mood and hands him a few papers. "On top is the agreement with the apothecary that we closed last week, and underneath it is a draft of the proposal for St. Mungos. I need you to sign them both." Flint says. Draco briefly scanned the documents before signing them and hands them back to Flint. "Meet you in the conference room in 5?" Draco asks. "Yeah, let's close this thing today." Flint says as he walks towards the door and exits.

Draco looks at his watch and sees it has been 17 minutes since his secretary left to get his breakfast. 'Looks like another one bites the dust', he thinks sullenly. Why is it so hard to find a decent secretary these days? He has gone through 3 in the past 8 months. He might be a tough man to work for but everything the need to be successful at the job is clearly defined in their employment contract and job description. Just as he is about to leave for the meeting without his breakfast, Sandra…or Susan whoever she is comes bursting through his door. "I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy! There was a long line and when I got up to the counter finally I realized I didn't have any money and started panicking before the cashier finally told me that we have a charge account here, but I didn't know if it was ok to charge but I did anyway so I hope that's ok…" Draco cuts her off with a curt, "That will be all Samantha." She huffs and turns on her heel and walks out of his office. As she leaves he hears her mutter, "My name is Susan!" He thinks about saying something but decides to leave it alone.

He turns and sets the pastry bag on his desk, walks over to his couch and throws himself down on it. He sighs and thinks about all the late nights he has spent on this couch in the past six months. Ever since he ended his engagement to Astoria all he has focused on is his work. He hasn't gone out with his friends, he hasn't gone to a quidditch match, he hasn't been to the Manor to see his parents, he hasn't even found a good one-night stand! All he has done is work, eat, exercise, and sleep the past six months. He sits up and tries to roll his shoulders to release some of the tension and stress in his body.

Since he stayed up until the wee hours of the morning perfecting the proposal and presentation for his meeting with St. Mungo's today he skipped his workout and now he feels tense and on edge. Draco Malfoy has found there are three things to ease the stress in his life flying, exercising, and shagging.

The first he discovered when he was a boy and was his go to method for many years. When he turned 14 he discovered how a good wank could help him release pent up tension, and later when he was a bit older he learned that a quick shag was even better. Exercising he discovered in his year of house arrest at Malfoy Manor.

Following the final battle of Hogwarts many of the Death Eaters were captured and brought before the Wizengamot for sentencing. Thanks to his family giving up any and all information they had on possible hide outs of the death eaters that weren't captured and in part to testimonies by Potter and an anonymous source defending himself and explaining the lie his mother told to save Potter, which saved his life, he and his family had gotten off easy. Draco himself and his mother were sentenced to 1 year of house arrest and had had their wands altered so that they could only cast a limited number of spells. His father had gotten 3 years of house arrest, had been wandless for 1 year and restricted magic 2 years, and had gotten fined a measly amount of 100,000 galleons.

During his year of exile Draco was not allowed visitors and wasn't allowed to go wander far into the expansive grounds to where he could fly easily. That was when he discovered the stress relieving benefits of exercise. It was 3 weeks into his house arrest and he thought he was going to snap so he ran out the front door of the Manor and as far as the boundary would permit and then kept going along the perimeter of the boundary until he had gone around the entire perimeter 3 times. He finally stopped, winded, to catch his breath and realized how much better he felt. After that Draco got a catalog from a wizarding sporting goods store, and with permission from the ministry had equipment delivered to the Manor. He had exercised every day after that, that he was on house arrest and by then it had become a habit. Not to mention the benefit it had in attracting witches.

Draco had always known he was a good-looking bloke standing at 6'2 with good lines, but after a year of exercise he believed he was a god like. His habit had helped him fill out his tall, lean frame and grow into his sharp features by adding 30 pounds of muscle to his body.

Draco checked his watch and groaned he was supposed to meet Flint 15 minutes ago. Now he only had 15 minutes before the people from St. Mungos were set to arrive, which gave him basically no time to prepare with Flint. He stood and walked over to his desk picked up the bag with his pastry and liked his lips, at least he had time to enjoy his breakfast. He took it out of the bag and brought it to his mouth just as he was about to take a bite he stopped. He pulled it back and took a closer look at it and ground his teeth together.

He stormed out of his office and over to his secretary's desk. He threw the pastry down in front of her and shouted, "Sally what kind of pastry did you bring me!" She jumped looked down examined it and said, "I believe is it apple walnut sir." He glared at her and waited to realize her error. It took her about a minute and a half, then her eyes went wide. "Oh! It has nuts!" she stammered. "What were you trying to do kill me? I'm allergic!" Draco spat. "Of course not!" She cried. "It was a mistake! I was in a hurry and flustered and just pointed to one!" By now she was crying but Draco didn't care. In a low, menacing tone Draco said "You're fired. You have by the time I get out of my meeting to get your things together, this desk cleaned up, and be gone. Go to the legal department and see Zabini when you're done to discuss the terms of being fired. Bye Sarah." With those final words, he turned on his heel and began walking towards the conference room, but as he was walking away he heard her shout, "My name is Susan!" 'I should probably feel bad for never even learning her name.' he thought. Draco didn't though. She had only been there for 6 weeks and was probably the worst one yet.

When he reached the conference room Flint was pacing back and forth and looked furious. "Where the hell have you been! The group from St. Mungos is checking in downstairs with security right now! They just sent up a memo!" Marcus shouted. Draco glared at him and said, "I have been trying to avoid being nearly poisoned by my secretary and then firing her. Also, do remember that I am CEO/owner of this company and your boss so it would be wise for you to watch how you talk to me." They glared at each other a bit before Draco decided to break the tension a bit by stating, "Besides I am prepared for this meeting and no one can resist the Malfoy charm." He said with a smirk. Marcus chuckled and said, "Except Astoria apparently." Draco shot him a nasty look before softening a bit a giving in with slight smile. Just then the door opened and the group from St. Mungos filed in and began taking their seats. "Show time." Draco said with a wink.

3 hours later Draco was shocked. The meeting had not gone as he had planned at all. He and Flint had delivered their proposal answered the questions waited outside while the group deliberated just to be told that they weren't sure this was the best option for them! "We just need to see more research and data proving to us that using your company as out primary potions supplier will be the best route for us." Said a balding, fat, old wizard. It took everything ounce of Malfoy self-control to not hex this man into an oblivion. He had spent months collecting multiple bits of research and numbers to put into this proposal to show them that they were indeed the best choice! Draco simply nodded and said, "Alright we will meet again in a month and I will have those figures ready for you." The man annoying, fat man huffed and said fine we will meet again in one month. Goodbye gentlemen." With that he got up and waddled from the room followed by the rest of his associates.

"What do you think that was all about?" Asked Flint. "I know exactly what it is about. It's got to do with the fact that I own this company and I'm a Death Eater." Draco responded. "What! Can they do that just because you're an ex-Death Eater?" exclaimed Marcus. "Of course because they can. They won't ever tell us that is the reason. No, they will say they got a better offer, or they just want to stick with what they know. They will never actually tell us that it is because of me." Draco said acidly. "I'm sorry mate, but maybe in a month you will give them an offer they just can't refuse." Marcus said encouragingly. "Maybe." Draco muttered.

With that they both left the conference room and walked back to their respective offices. Draco called down to the building secretary and told her to cancel the rest of his meetings for the day. Then we again walked over and laid down on his sofa. 'This day just couldn't get any worse.' He thought. Just as he was drifting off there was a knock at his door. 'Maybe if I ignore them they will just go away.' He thought. A minute later and he had still heard nothing. It looked as if they had left. Just as he had convinced himself of that fact, he heard someone say. "Wish I was the boss so I could just sleep all day and still make the big bucks!" Draco opened his eyes but he already knew the owner of that voice.

"Zabini, what the hell do you want? I have already had a rather trying day and don't feel up to dealing with your shit at the moment" Draco said exasperated. "Oh come on now mate. You know I was just joking. I sleep all the time at work and you still pay me big bucks!" Zabini said. At this statement Draco sat up and smirked at his friend. "You know I'm still you're boss Zabini. Not very smart to tell me you're slacking off at work. I might just fire you." Draco said while maintaining his signature Malfoy smirk. Blaise looked at him with shock for a moment before replacing it with a smile and said "Nah, we both know you won't do that mate because you couldn't get anyone else who would put up with your pompous ass and all the demands you make!"

Then Blaise's smile faltered. He became serious and said "Malfoy speaking of firing people we need to talk." At his friend's expression Draco became a little worried. "Ok, what is it?" He asked. "Did you fire Susan Bones this morning?" Zabini asked. "Yeah I did. So what?" Draco asked. Then Blaise asked, "What were your reasons for firing her?" "Well it took her 3 weeks to learn that I want her to bring me a cup of coffee when I get in every morning and another 2 to learn how I take it. Then this morning it took her 30 minutes to make said cup of coffee, and then when I asked her to get me a pastry without nuts she disregarded that and damn near killed me!" Draco said. Blaise sighed and said, "Look mate, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to get it out there. Susan and 2 of your other former secretaries are suing you for wrongful termination and discrimination based on blood status."

Draco looked at his friend with his jaw dropped. "What! That's preposterous!" He exclaimed. "Look mate I know that isn't the real reason, but I'm not really sure how to get you out of this one." Blaise said solemnly. "This is outside my area of expertise and I think you are really going to want the best for this one." Blaise said seriously. Draco scoffed and said, "Of course I want the best." Blaise smirked and said, "Good, because I happen to know who the best is, but you are going to have to do some work to convince her to take you on as a client." Draco's ears perked up at the mention that this lawyer was a woman. "Well if she is a femail I don't think it will take me long to convince her, if you know what a mean." Draco said as he raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?" He asked. Blaise's smirk turned evil as he said, "Hermione Granger." Draco sat in stunned silence before quietly saying, "Granger?! I'm doomed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights on the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thanks to the people who have left reviews. They are appreciated. Thanks to the guest reviewer for the formatting/grammar tip. I tried to apply it to this chapter so hopefully I did it right! Ok well we are finally getting to hear about Hermione and get her POV on some stuff. Please leave a review or message me if you want! (I'm having trouble with the uploading this so this is about the first 1/3 of the chapter. I will get the rest up hopefully tomorrow!)

A/N2: This is the full chapter. I have still been having issues with uploading so I had to retype the whole thing and save it about every 100 words or so, but its all here now! ENJOY!

Hermione Granger was not having a good day. To start off her day she woke up late for work and in her rush to get there she realized that she forgot to grab the files she needed off her desk before she left, so she had to go back making her even later. Being late wasn't necessarily a major issue for her because she was the best junior partner at her law firm.

Hermione had been working at Cresswell, Goldstein, and Smith LLP for the past 3 years. After the war Hermione immediately prepared and took her NEWTS and went to University out of the country. She decided she needed time away to sort all the memories lingering from the war. She had excelled at University and finished her law degree in a short 3 years. She then came back to Britain to work in the Ministry. She had dreams of writing laws to help defend those that had little to no voice in the wizarding world. After a year there with basically none of her initial goals accomplished she felt beaten, so when the offer came from the firm with the perks of allotted pro bono work to help those who needed her, not to mention a substantial pay increase, she took it.

Hermione had risen quickly in the firm making herself a reputation both in the courtroom and out of it. So being a bit late for work late wouldn't jeopardize her position at the firm, but she was desperately hoping to make partner by the end of the year. Even though she was good she knew this would still be tough because she was up against the other junior partners who had been in that position much longer than she had. It would be a tough battle to get that promotion, but she knew could do it.

No, being late was not what had really put off her day. What had started the downward slope to her day was the article and subsequent photos. There on the front page was her ex-boyfriend Ron Weasely and his bint of the moment. Seeing that made Hermione think back on the past 3 years that had brought her to this point.

 _After the battle, Hermione and Ron decided that they wanted to be together and he had even supported her decision to leave the country to go to University, he needed time with his family after Fred's death. So, during the time while she was at University they would write letters, sometimes he would visit her, and she would visit him on her holidays. When she graduated, she went back to Britain, she and Ron moved in together, that's when things started getting bad._

 _In her time spent out of the country Hermione missed out on all the fame that seemed to be a part of being part of The Golden Trio. Ron, however, did not and had fallen in love with being in the public eye. Being famous was not something Hermione had ever really wanted. Ron always wanted to go out and been seen, have his picture taken, and be praised by strangers, his career as a pro-quidditch player for his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons, didn't help his obsession either. Hermione just wanted to live a quiet life help magical creatures and muggleborns but writing laws to protect them._

 _Though she lived with Ron they didn't see much of each other. Ron was gone a lot traveling with his team, and Hermione put in long hours at work trying to write and get support of her work from members of the ministry. They began drifting apart, but the final blow came when Ron asked Hermione to come away with him for a week to a training session out of the country. Hermione told him that she couldn't go because she was holding a formal reading and question session of a law she was trying to garner support for. He was livid, and told her that she was in a better relationship with her job than him. He said that she would always be a bushy-haired swot who could never learn to properly please a man, and with that he left._

 _Hermione was devastated by his words but by the end of the week she knew she really did spend too much time at work and put him on the back burner far too often. On Sunday after returning from the market with ingredients to prepare Ron's favorite meal for when he returned home, Ron was already there waiting for her. She immediately knew something was wrong. A couple steps closer and she could see he had already packed his things. Ron had preceded to tell her that he had cheated on her with multiple women during their week apart and that he didn't want to be tied down with her anymore. He wanted someone who wanted more of the same things as him, and then he her again for the second time that week._

 _Hermione was shocked, angry, and heartbroken. She spent a few more weeks at her Ministry job before being approached by the firm. She decided it would be a good change of pace and they gave her a very good offer, so she took it._

 _Just a few weeks into that job though she realized that it was very different from her job at the ministry. At the ministry, everyone dressed very casually. They were used to working long hours and concentrating more on the work than physical appearances. At the firm,_ however, _everyone wore expensive clothes and were always immaculately groomed. Hermione realized to succeed in this business she also needed to look the part._

 _She decided that she would use some of the money the Ministry had awarded her for her part in the war to buy a whole new wardrobe and get her some help with her hair and makeup. Now, after nearly 3 years after her make-over, Hermione had learned how to tame her hair to lay in soft, loose curls down her back and that frame her face nicely, she had learned to apply make-up for both a day at the office, and for a night out, and she wore designer clothes that flattered her figure and coloring._

 _Her make-over was not the only thing Hermione had accomplished in the past 3 years since her break up with Ron. Besides her success at work Hermione had taken time to do the things she had always wanted to do and learn. She had started practicing her non-verbal and wandless casting to the point now where she could perform all her normal daily spells without her wand or uttering a single word. She had also taken up self-defense and kickboxing classes. During the war, Hermione realized that while she could mostly hold her own magically, she lacked in the physical strength and stamina department. She didn't ever plan on going back to war, but if there was ever a need she wanted to be prepared for the next time someone tried to manhandle her._

 _What she hadn't made time for in the past 3 years though was a personal life. If Hermione wasn't working or spending time on one of her hobbies, then she either spent time with Harry and Ginny or Crookshanks her trusty old kneazle. She had dated some but nothing that had lasted more than a few dates. She just didn't have the time, and she had yet to meet someone with whom she felt a solid connection with._

Just as Hermione was finishing her reverie, her secretary, Caroline, popper her head in through her door.

"Hey Hermione, I saw you were running a bit behind and called your first appointment and rescheduled them to the afternoon," Caroline said.

Hermione looked up at her, smiled, and said, "Thanks, Caroline."

"I also sent out one of the interns for some coffee and scones, because I figured you probably didn't stop to eat being in such a rush," Caroline said with a wink.

"Caroline I don't know what I would do without you," Hermione exclaimed.

Caroline laughed and said, "Well I'm sure you would starve! Also, I wanted to let you know there is a Ginerva Potter trying to get through security downstairs to see you, but since she didn't have an appointment they aren't letting her through. Should I send them a message to allow her through?" Hermione giggled thinking of how Ginny was probably getting close hexing the security guards, if she hadn't already done so.

"Yeah send the message and send her in when she gets up here," Hermione told Caroline.

A few minutes later Ginny entered Hermione's office looking irritated.

"You think marrying Harry Potter the boy who saved the wizarding world would give me enough clearance to at least get through security at a law firm. I never had any trouble getting to your office at the Ministry!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione smiled and said, "Ginny they are just trying to be sure that no disgruntled ex-client's get through." Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "I guess that makes sense, but it still didn't stop me from wanting to hex them!"

Hermione laughed and said, "Ginny as happy as I am to see you, you don't usually come to see me at work. Is there something you needed?"

Taking a seat Ginny said, "Yeah I was going to see if you could watch James next Saturday. Harry and I really want to go to the quidditch match and then out to dinner." Hermione smiled at the mention of her godson, James. James was such a sweet kid and she loved spending time with him.

"Of course I will watch him on Saturday. Why did you feel the need to ask me this now though? Aren't we still having dinner at your house tonight?" asked Hermione. She then began checking her calendar to make sure she hadn't gotten the dates mixed up.

"Yes, well that's something else I needed to talk to you about," Ginny said, looking nervous and guilty.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Well the game we are going to on Saturday is the Holyhead Harpies versus the Chudley Canons." Hermione stared at her friend for a moment before she realized what Ginny was saying.

"He's coming to dinner tonight isn't he?" She asked, nervously.

"Yeah he is. I'm so sorry 'Mione. He came over unexpectedly last night to talk to Harry and he mentioned how the gang was gathering tonight for dinner and by that point it would have been rude to not invite him. Please don't be upset." Ginny said pleadingly.

"Why would I be upset? We have been apart for 3 years, and I haven't even seen him since a few months after we split." Hermione stated calmly.

"Yeah well we all know well that last meeting went." Ginny mumbled.

"Look it will be fine Ginny I've changed and matured, and I bet Ronald has done the same..." Hermione drifted off at the look of disbelief Ginny gave her. "Ok, well even if he hasn't I have, and there will be lots of other people there to distract us from each other." Hermione assured the red head.

Ginny brightened after hearing her say that. "Good, she exclaimed because I am going to need someone to make snarky comments to about whatever stupid bint Ron brings with him, and I want to see his face when he gets a look at you." Ginny said wagging her eyebrows at her. Hermione looked at Ginny confused.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Oh come off it Hermione we both know you are one hot babe now! I mean you have always been beautiful but after taking up those classes you have a fantastic body, and your clothes you have now show it off way more than the old ones did!" Ginny enthused.

Hermione blushed and said, "Oh come on Ginny you have seen the girls he is always with in the papers and magazines, they are much more beautiful than me."

Ginny just shook her head and said, "No, they aren't. Besides that's all they are. There isn't anything to them but what you see on the outside. The last girl he brought to the burrow was so stupid that she thought the gnomes in the garden were part of the family and tried to introduce herself to all of them!" Ginny said grinning. Hermione laughed loudly at the image that came to her mind of a busty blonde in an inappropriate dressing bending to try and introduce herself to the gnomes and getting bitten. "Well I'm glad you're not upset about dinner tonight and thanks for agreeing to watch James next Saturday. I really need to be going though, I need to go get all my errands done while mum has James. See you tonight!" Ginny said.

"Bye!" Hermione said as her friend made her way to and out of her office.

After she left, Hermione sighed and sank down in her chair a little. She did not want to see Ron. The last time they had been in the same room together, Ron was so uncomfortable he hardly spoke or looked at anyone, and Hermione had been trying so hard to make everyone think she was fine that she knew everyone could see right through it. Most of all though, she didn't want to see Ron with some gorgeous, leggy, blonde. Hermione didn't think she was in love with Ron anymore, but she just wasn't over what he did to her and it had kept her from being able to put her whole self into any of her brief relationships. She was scared of getting hurt again.

Later that afternoon, Caroline came into her office.

"Hey boss I have a couple of documents that need your signature, and I just got a memo saying that Goldstein wants to see you in his office in 10 minutes." She said with a smile. Hermione looked up quickly. Goldstein was the partner at her firm that seemed to hold the most weight with the other two.

"Ok, did he say what it was about?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"Nope. Do you think they have made a decision already?" Caroline asked, hopefully.

"I doubt it. I'll let you know what's happening when I get back Caroline. Just place those documents in my inbox please." Hermione said as she started making her way upstairs to Goldstein's office.

She grew increasingly nervous as she got closer to his door. By the time she got there she was shaking slightly. Before going in she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She knocked and was bade entrance. When she entered, the elderly wizard looked up, and gave her a small smile.

"Hermione! Perfect, just who I wanted to see." He said and gestured for her to take a seat in front of his desk. After she got settled, Goldstein said, "So, Hermione you are one of the junior partners who are up for promotion soon. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir, that's right." Hermione said.

"Ok, well in the upcoming months you really need to put forth your best efforts and one way to do such a thing is to take on a big case." Goldstein said quickly. Hermione looked at him expectantly and slightly confused.

Goldstein paused a moment before continuing, "I happen to have such a case if you think you are capable. I would still be lead, but I think this is a case that your research, observation, and note-taking skills would be beneficial on in addition to your skills as an attorney. Also, your influence could make a difference for this client."

"Of course sir! I would be glad to be a part of this case! Thank you for thinking of me." Hermione said eagerly.

Goldstein eyed her appraisingly for a moment before saying, "You don't even know who the client is, or what the case is about. Are you sure you want to jump on board so quickly?"

Hermione without hesitation said, "Absolutely."

Goldstein smiled to himself as he said, "Alright then, it's yours. I will have the initial paperwork sent to you before you go home and a meeting set up for you first thing Monday morning."

Hermione gave a polite smile as she stood and said, "Thank you. Out of curiosity though, who is our new client?"

Goldstein smirked slightly and said, "Draco Malfoy." Hermione did her best to show no emotion. She just nodded her head, turned, and walked back to her office.

After giving a brief overview to Caroline about what happened in Goldstein's office, Hermione told her secretary to not disturb her until the paperwork for that case came in. She then retreated to her office. She hadn't seen Malfoy since the Battle of Hogwarts. She knew he was engaged to Astoria Greengrass and that he had started his own company after he had served his house arrest sentence and that his company was successful.

Caroline then entered her office and handed her the files for Malfoy's case. He was being sued for discrimination against half-bloods and muggleborns based on blood status, and wrongful termination! She began to wonder if she could work on this case. She started thinking back to their school days together and how terrible he was to her and her friends. It appeared, at least from the files, that he had not changed since those days. She considered going back to Goldstein to see about asking to be taken back off this case. As soon as that came to mind though she pushed it back out. She was a professional and she could work with all kinds of people. Not to mention, if she did a good job on this case the promotion would be as good as hers. She would go to that meeting on Monday and give it her best. If he turned out to be that same annoying prick he had been in school, then she would deal with it like the professional she was. With that decision made, she got back to the work she had.

A few hours later Caroline stuck her head in the door to tell Hermione she was taking off for the night. Hermione looked up and saw that it was beginning to get dark outside.

"Bugger! What time is it?" Hermione asked Caroline.

"Um, it's half six." Caroline said glancing down at her watch.

"Ugh! I'm late! Guess I'll just have to go over in my work clothes. Do I look alright?" Hermione said to Caroline.

"Well where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"I'm going to small dinner party where my ex and his new girlfriend will be along with several of our close friends." Hermione stated.

Caroline furrowed her brow, looked Hermione over, and said, "Lose the blazer and transfigure your top to have cute, little cap sleeves. Then, touch up your lips and you will be good to go!"

Hermione laughed at her enthusiasm and said, "Thanks Caroline! You really go above and beyond your job description!"

"Just remember that when you get the big promotion! Maybe you can take me with you and get me a pay raise as well! Goodnight Hermione!"

"Have a good weekend Caroline!" Hermione called after her.

Hermione flood to the Potters' and got there close to an hour late. As soon as she walked through the fireplace Ginny made a beeline for her.

"Nice of you to finally show up! You have made me keep all my snarky comments to myself about her for nearly an hour!" Ginny scolded.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to get here late, I ended up having a surprise meeting with one of the partners which put me behind, and he asked me to work on a case with him, and anyway I just got too absorbed and lost track of time!" Hermione said. Ginny looked like she was ready to lay into her more, but she was saved when suddenly someone barreled into her and latched onto her legs.

"Auntie 'Mione!" James shouted.

"James!" Hermione greeted and bent down to scoop the toddler up.

"Can we play horsey Auntie 'Mione?" James asked.

"Oh, James I would love to, but I can't tonight. See there are all these people here who would be in the way. Besides, I came straight from work and so I'm still in my work clothes and they would get very dirty if I played horsey with you." She stated very logically for him.

James looked up at her and whined, "But please Auntie 'Mione! Mummy plays with me sometimes but she won't make all the horsey noises you do and she won't go as fast as you!"

Hermione looked into his big, green eyes, which were identical to his father's, and said, "How about we make a deal? You get to spend next Saturday with me, and we can play horsey as much as you want then. How does that sound?"

James looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Ok, but you have to pinky promise." With that he stuck his pinky out.

Hermione chuckled before sticking her own out and saying, "Of course. I pinky promise you."

Ginny then took James from her and said, "Alright mister let's get you over to the burrow so the adults can continue with their evening." Ginny stepped through the fireplace to go to the burrow, and Hermione left to talk to the rest of the guests. As she wandered through the house she did her best to avoid Ron. She talked to Luna and Neville, who were dating and getting quite serious. She saw Dean Thomas who was working with George in his shop. Hermione wasn't even sure Ron was there yet until while she was talking to Angelina, George's fiancee, she felt someone staring at her. When she looked over her shoulder Ron was giving her a curious look, when their eyes met he looked surprised then embarrassed and turned away. Just then Ginny got back and everyone headed into the dining room.

After everyone was seated, Hermione got her first glimpse of the woman Ron had brought with him. She was everything the picture showed, blonde, busty, and beautiful. They were seated about as far away from her as Ginny could have put them. Hermione decided it was probably best to just pretend that they weren't there, especially since she was to far away to make conversation.

The dinner was going smoothly, everyone was chatting politely when Ginny turned to Hermione and asked, "So before I left you said you had a new case and it was with one of your bosses, so that must mean it's a big one. What's it about?" Hermione looked at Ginny and tried to convey through eye contact that they would talk about it later and to change the subject. Ginny however didn't pick up on it. The table began to grow quiet. "Come on Hermione! Tell us about your big case!" Ginny prodded.

Hermione sighed. "Um, well it's a case of employees versus their employer for bias of blood purity and wrongful termination." She stammered.

"Wow that sounds huge! Also, sounds like something right up your alley. Defending people who have been discriminated against because of their blood status." Ginny said. Hermione was quiet for a moment.

Harry looked her over and said, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Well the thing is we are actually representing the employer." Everyone at the table was silent as they stared at her.

Ginny finally broke the silence and said, "Well, maybe they are innocent. It could always be worse! You could have to defend Malfoy!" Everyone chuckled awkwardly.

Hermione didn't know what to do. It would be in the papers eventually, then they would all know. She could either blow it off and say nothing or tell them all now and deal with it all up front. She decided there was no time like the present. Hermione cleared her throat and everyone turned towards her again to listen as she said, "Well actually, our new client is Malfoy." No one said anything.

Ron finally spoke up, "You're joking. Right Hermione?" Hermione just shook her head in the negative. Ron stood up then and told her, "You can't represent him Hermione! You know he's guilty!" "Have you forgotten all the things he did to you and the rest of us when we were in school?"

Hermione just stared at him. How dare he tell her what to do! Hermione clenched her jaw and said, "I can and I will Ron, this is a big case and doing well with it will earn me a promotion to partner. Being a partner will give me so many opportunities to make a real difference."

Ron stepped back from the table turned towards he and yelled, "Who are you? I don't know you anymore. The Hermione I knew would dress like a tart and defend Malfoy for treating people badly based on their blood status! You are ruining what we all worked hard to achieve by helping him! You are insulting the sacrifice of those who died at the hands of people like him!

By the time he finished Ron was red in the face and Hermione's eyes were wet with unshed tears. Ginny stood and yelled back at her brother, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! How dare you speak to her that way! If you can't be polite, then you can just leave my house."

Ron glared at her and said, "Gladly. Come on Angel, let's get out of here." With that they both walked out of the room. Everyone remained silent until they heard the floo activate and die down.

Ginny then looked around the table and said, "Thank you all for coming, but I think it may be best if we just all said our goodbyes now." Everyone stood gave out hugs and handshakes, then left the Potters' home until there was only Harry, Ginny, and Hermione left. Ginny had left to see everyone off so Hermione and Harry were the only ones left at the table.

Harry looked at his friend and said, "Hermione..."

Hermione held up her hand and cut him off. "Harry, please don't. Look when I first said I would work on the case I didn't realize it was Malfoy and I thought about backing out, but I don't want to. This could help secure me the promotion and with that I would be given the freedom to pick all my cases and I would be able to do as much pro bono work as I wanted. Do you know all the people I could help with that? Besides, everyone is innocent until they are proven guilty. Maybe he didn't do what he is being accused of. Many people have changed since the war ended, Malfoy could have been one of them."

Harry let her words sink in before saying, "Look Hermione I still don't know if this is a good idea. I don't trust him and even if he isn't guilty it doesn't mean he won't cause problems for you. I just want you to be careful, but I support and trust your decisions."

Hermione gave him a small smile and said, "Thanks Harry. Look it's been a really long day and I really just want to go home and sleep. I'll talk to you soon yeah?"

Harry walked around the table to her and gave her a hug. "Of course. Oh, and Hermione, don't listen to anything Ron said. None of it was true." He said.

"Thanks Harry. Goodnight." Hermione said.

Hermione then walked to the living room to floo home. Ginny was waiting for her by the fireplace. "Ginny, I don't know how you feel about this, but I have already discussed it with Harry and I just want to know that you don't have to like the decision, but I hope you at least trust and respect me enough to not hate me for it." Hermione said.

Ginny smiled at her. "Of course I trust and respect you Hermione. I don't quite understand it all, but I know how hard you work and I know you wouldn't do this if you didn't think the pros outweighed the cons substantially." She said sincerely.

Hermione gave her a hug and after releasing her she said, "Ok well I'm glad you are ok with this because I'm really nervous for my meeting with Malfoy on Monday. Do you think you could come over on Sunday to help me pick out an outfit? I just want to put my best foot forward...and give him as little to tease me about as possible."

Ginny laughed and said, "If I didn't know better I would say you wanted to look nice for Malfoy! Though, I do know you so I know that your reasons are the truth. Does 2 in the afternoon work?"

"Sounds perfect!" Hermione said, as she stepped into the fireplace. "Thanks Gin!" She said right before she threw the floo powder down and disappeared in the green flames.

When Hermione got home she went straight to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She then made her way over to the sofa and sat down. She was only there a few moments before Crookshanks jumped up and curled in her lap, purring softly.

"I really may have underestimated what working on this case will mean, Crooks." She said. Crookshanks turned his head slightly toward her and opened one eye.

"Well at least my friends know, that has to be the worst of it right boy?" She asked him, while scratching him behind the ears. Little did Hermione know that telling her friends would be one of the easier days she had while working this case.

A/N: Just wanted to give an update on when you might expect the next chapter. I have the next few chapters all outlined I just need to actually type them. I think you might be able to expect Chapter 3 maybe midweek, or the very latest Friday. I'm going to shoot for Wednesday though! Hopefully I will have better luck with the site and uploading this week!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I didn't get this out on Wednesday like I had originally wanted to, but it is still up before Friday! I am hoping to have the next chapter out possibly Sunday, but more likely it will be Monday or Tuesday. As always please read and review. It's always nice to get some feedback over work you have done. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: All Rights on the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione woke up Monday morning before her alarm even had time to go off. She decided to use this extra time to take a relaxing bubble bath instead of her usual shower. While lying in the hot water infused with jasmine and cherry blossom oils she began to go over her notes in her head for the meeting she was to have with Malfoy. She was still very anxious about this meeting. It was because the importance of it to her future is what she told herself. It has nothing to do with seeing the boy who had tormented her for years at school.

When she got out of the tub Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was no longer the girl she was at Hogwarts. She didn't consider herself a classic beauty, but she knew she was pretty. She also had filled out nicely since school had ended, and that combined with the physical activity she regularly participated in had given her a decent body. More importantly she had been very successful since leaving. She had no reason to be worried, nervous, or embarrassed. With this reassurance Hermione began getting herself ready for the day.

She quickly dried her hair with a spell and then tamed her curls and frizz with a bit of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and a spell she had picked up at the salon. She then did her makeup and did it up a little more than her usual daily routine. She added a bit more eye make-up than normal and a bold red lip that would match her outfit nicely. Walking into her back to her bedroom, Hermione went over to the outfit Ginny had helped her pick out.

She looked at the fitted black pencil skirt and red silk blouse with they had picked out and wondered if it was too much. She considered going to pick something else for a few minutes before finding her famous Gryffindor bravery and putting on her original choices. After putting the ensemble on she felt much better and confident. The skirt hit all her curves just right and looked amazing. The top was one of her favorites though. It had a sweetheart neckline that showed enough skin to be subtly sexy without being inappropriate, and it had a lace overlay that went down her arms to just cover the very top of her arm. Ginny knew what she was doing when helping her select the clothes.

She walked to her kitchen and started the coffee and made herself a quick omelet. After finishing her breakfast, Hermione had just enough time to go back to her room, put on her simple diamond earrings and watch, and put on her sensible yet sexy black high heels, before she needed to leave. As she was getting ready to enter the fireplace to floo away she heard Crooshanks start meowing loudly.

"Oh I almost forgot about your breakfast! I'm sorry Crooks!" Hermione quickly crossed over to place food in his bowl. Crookshanks continued staring at her and meowing loudly though.

"What is it boy?" Hermione asked him. Crookshanks being the clever cat that he is, walked over to her bedroom and up onto her dresser. He then placed a paw on her wand.

"Oh yes I did almost forget that! Thanks Crooks! You know, now that I do almost all spells without it I tend to leave it behind a lot. Guess I should probably be prepared today though. You're such a good boy Crooks! If I have time tonight I will be sure to run by the market and get you the special food you like so much!"

With this Crooks hopped down from the dresser and trotted happily back to his bowl. Hermione then walked back to the fireplace took a deep breath and called out Malfoys office.

When Hermione stepped into the lobby she was impressed. It was beautifully decorated with white and grey marble, shiny steel, and warm woods. Hermione shook her head a little to clear it before looking for the front desk. Upon spotting it she made a beeline towards it.

Behind the desk sat a highly polished and bored looking blonde woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked with indifference.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said politely.

The woman behind the desk looked up at that and said rudely, "Mr. Malfoy only sees people by appointment only."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Yes I do indeed have an appointment with him. My name is Hermione Granger and I'm with Cresswell, Goldstein, and Smith. He is expecting me and you are about to make me late. I will be sure to inform him of the reason why."

The blonde looked shocked and a tad bit afraid of Hermione now. "Oh I'm so sorry Ms. Granger I didn't realize. Here is a visitors badge. The lift is to the left and you need the 22nd floor. Is there anything I can get you? Tea or coffee perhaps?" She said nervously.

"No. Thank you." Hermione said as she turned on her heel and walked over to the lift. Upon arriving on the 22nd floor Hermione saw another desk with who she assumed was Malfoy's personal secretary. She walked over to the desk where a kind, older woman with greying hair sat.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger here to meet with Mr. Malfoy." She told the kind looking witch.

"Ah yes. Nice to meet you Ms. Granger. I'm Anne Warren. I'm just a temp secretary here so I'm not exactly sure where to send you. Though Mr. Malfoy isn't here yet so why don't you just wait over in that sitting area until he arrives. Can I get you anything?"

Hermione smiled at the warmth shown by this woman. "No thank you. I'll just wait over here." She said.

Hermione sat down in one of the comfortable leather chairs and waited. She looked down at her watch he was already 5 minutes late. He had better not make her wait long. A couple minutes later the lift bell pinged, the doors slid open and there was Malfoy.

He was late and he knew it, however he didn't care. He strolled over to the secretary's desk. She was a temp sent over from an agency Flint had called.

"Good morning, I'm Draco Malfoy. I should have a meeting with Hermione Granger. When she gets here please escort her to the conference room that is down the hall on the right." He told the older witch quickly before turning around. She started to say something to him but he tuned her out because something more interesting had caught his eye.

There sitting in a leather chair outside his office was possibly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He walked over to get a closer look. As he got closer she stood to face him. He was right, she was a stunner. She had beautiful, brunette curls, big chocolate brown eyes, red painted full lips, beautiful curves in the right places, and long shapely legs highlighted by her heels. He noticed all this as he gave her a once over.

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy, though you probably know this since you are waiting outside my office." He said, while flashing her his most charming smile.

He was about to continue this flirtation when the secretary interrupted his plans.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger…" She started, but he stopped her with a raise of his hand.

"Look I have to go to a meeting with a woman who quite possibly is the exact opposite of the vixen you seem to be. I'm not sure why you are here, but if you care to wait for me I would be more than happy to find out when I get finished." With that he gave her another heart-stopping smile and walked into his office.

After closing the door, he smirked to himself. Even having to deal with Granger this morning couldn't ruin the mood he was in after that. He would have that woman on his arm by the end of the day.

Hermione just stood shocked for a moment. Malfoy didn't even recognize her, and more than that he was flirting with her! She grinned with a little triumphant at this knowledge. Before she realized he had also insulted her. He didn't know it at the time though, because he didn't realize who she was. She wasn't sure what to do with this information. Surely, once he figured out who she was he wouldn't be interested in her any longer. He was going to be surprised walking into the conference room.

She turned back to the secretary who led her to the conference made sure was settled and didn't need anything before leaving. Hermione didn't have to wait too long before Malfoy entered the room. When he saw, her sitting there he look amused and surprised.

When he left his office, he glanced over to the sitting area and saw that the woman had left. 'Damn, and I didn't even get her name. Maybe she left her information with the secretary. I'll check with her later, I need to get this meeting with Granger over with.' He thought.

We walked quickly to the conference room and upon opening the door saw the woman sitting there at the head of the table. He was surprised and amused by her tenacity. He smirked at her and said, "While I admire the boldness of your actions, I really am expecting a meeting and she should be here anytime. Though she is now quite late, maybe you could just take her meeting instead." He gave her a wink.

Hermione gave him her own smirk back and said, "Come on now Malfoy you know I am never late."

His jaw dropped open. "G-Granger?" He stuttered.

She chuckled while shaking her head. "Nice to see you do remember who I am Malfoy. I was a little worried there outside your office. Guess I'm not quite the opposite, eh?" She said with a smirk.

Draco frowned as the conversation came back to him. "Alright Granger if you are quite down making fun of me maybe we can get to work?" He said.

"Yes that's a good idea. Grab a seat and let's get started." She said reaching into her briefcase to take out some files.

He walked down to her, but didn't sit down. She looked up at him and asked, "Problem Malfoy?"

"Yes, actually. You're in my chair." He said.

Hermione waited a moment to see if he was serious. Upon realizing he was she said, "You've got to be kidding! There are 15 other chairs that are exactly the same just use one of those!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. They aren't the same. See this one is at the head of the table where the position of power is. Since this is my building, and my company that is my chair." He said smugly.

Hermione glared at him and considered giving into the verbal sparring he clearly wanted to illicit from her, but thought better of it. "Fine, you can have it." She said. "Next time though it's first come first serve." She muttered. With that she got up and moved one chair to her left.

Draco smirked as he sat in his chair. "Alright Granger where do we start?" He asked.

Hermione straightened up in her seat and gave him the formal run down on costs and such. Once that was through she went through the suit and told him more about who and what he was being accused of.

"Alright Malfoy, your previous secretaries are claiming that you had made outrageous demands of them and when they didn't please you or accomplish said demands that you fired them. A few of the demands or mistakes that they claim to have been fired for are as follows. Amelia White states that you fired her because she went to her grandfather's funeral and was late a couple of times. Angelina Johnson says she got fired because she wasn't pretty enough. Lastly, Susan Bones says she was fired because she brought you the wrong breakfast. They all claim that you made other outrageous demands but that these were the reasons they were given for being let go. They all also claim that they didn't last very long employed by you because of their blood status saying that any pure blood that has filled the position has never been fired, and was never asked to do any of the things they had to. Ok now I need you to tell me what happened. I need the truth Malfoy.

I don't care if what they said is true or isn't I need to know everything so that we can prepare a proper defense. I am also going to need their files, including the contracts they signed and the job description with a list of their responsibilities."

Draco just stared at her for a moment. Did she actually think he was guilty? She probably did being the Gryffindor princess and Queen of the muggleborns. He decided to find out what she thought.

"What do you think Granger? Do you think I did the things they claimed?" He asked.

Hermione looked up from her notes at him confused. What did it matter what she thought. To be honest, she wasn't sure. She could see the Draco Malfoy she remembered from school doing all of those things, but she really didn't know him anymore.

"It doesn't matter what I think. It is my job to know everything about the case so that I can research what will be the best approach to our defense. I just need you to tell me what happened." She said.

Draco took this reluctance to answer to mean that she did in fact think he was guilty. "That answer clearly means you believe me to be guilty. I'm sure the only reason you took on this case was so that you could sabotage it and report back to all your annoying friends about how you were going to land Malfoy in Azkaban. If that's what you came her for then you can just leave now." He spat at her.

Hermione's jaw dropped. How dare he accuse her of that! She came here to try and help him…ok she really came to help further her career, but by doing her job she would be helping him! He dared to have the audacity to accuse her of taking advantage of her position to sabotage not only his case but her career if someone were to find out! Hermione decided that she couldn't work with him if this is how he was going to treat her.

"Malfoy I didn't give you a straight forward answer because I don't have one. If I had to base it off the you I knew 7 years ago I would probably say I thought, you to be guilty. However, in the 7 years since the end of the war lots of things and people have changed and you could be one of them. I don't know because I don't really know anything about you anymore. I don't like when people assume anything about me and I don't appreciate my character being demeaned the way you just have. I think it best that someone else take over your case, I'll just go now." Hermoine said passionately.

After she finished speaking her mind Hermione began collecting all her papers and putting them into her briefcase.

Draco was dumbfounded. He hadn't thought of it that way, and now she was leaving! Blaise had told her that she had never lost a case yet and that she was one of the best at finding loopholes, and now he had gone and buggered it all up. He had to figure out a reason to get her to stay and fast.

As Hermione finished loading her briefcase she looked over at Malfoy and saw he was deep in thought. She stood walked to the door and opened it before saying, "I wish you luck with this Malfoy. I don't know what happened, but I never believed you were truly evil. Good luck." With that she left.

Now Draco was really struck. How can she be so kind after he was so cruel? He knew he was going to have to apologize to get her to stay. He had only ever apologized 3 times in his life and he was going to have to do it again. He jumped out of his seat and ran after her. By the time he got to her she was stepping through the door of the lift. He dashed inside just before the doors closed. Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions Granger. Ever since my probation ended I have tried very hard to show people that I am not what they think me to be, but it hasn't made much of a difference. So I get defensive when I don't believe I am at least being given a chance to prove myself. Please come back upstairs and continue working with me on my case." Draco said.

Hermione felt as if her jaw was going to drop to the floor like one of the cartoons she used to watch as a child. Draco Malfoy, prat-extraordinaire had apologized to her! She could hardly believe it. She looked at him and studied him closely. He really seemed to be sincere in his apology. Hermione decided that if Malfoy could suck up his pride to apologize to her, then she could at least give working with him another chance.

"Malfoy, I accept your apology. I will give you another chance." Hermione said.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and flashed her a small smile. "All right then Granger, let's get to work!"

They made their way back upstairs and to the conference room. After they had settled back in Draco began telling Hermione what had actually happened with each of his former employees.

"Amelia White was fired because she stopped showing up for work. She hadn't shown up for 6 work days before she came back and told us about her grandfather. She had already had a history of showing up between 20-30 minutes late for work at least 3 times per week. I had spoken to her about it a few times, but never wrote her up for it. When she showed back up that had been the final straw. She was angry because we had replaced her and she while she was grieving. I told her that had she informed me beforehand about what had happened this all could have been avoided, but I wasn't going to fire the new person especially when her track record for showing up wasn't the best." Draco stated.

Hermione took notes diligently, while Draco told his story. "Who did you hire to replace her?" Hermione asked.

"I believe it was Tracey Davis after that. It is sometimes hard for me to remember what order they are in because I don't actually hire them." Malfoy said.

Hermione looked at him confused. "You don't hire your own secretaries? If you don't select them, who does?" She asked.

"Well at first I did, but I had a lot on my plate so I gave the hiring procedures over to Marcus Flint, who is my second in command here." Malfoy said.

Hermione just nodded before telling him to continue.

"Ok the next one, Angelina Johnson, was fired due to inappropriate work attire. She would often come into work in those blue muggle pants they seem to enjoy wearing. I told her that I didn't find the suitable for the workplace, especially for women and that she needed to be in either robes, a dress, or a shirt and blouse. She asked what was wrong with what she was wearing. I told her that the clothes were hideous and did nothing for her figure. That they in fact made her look uglier than she was. The next time she wore them to work, I fired her." Draco said snobbily.

Hermione had to roll her eyes at this. "They are called jeans Malfoy, and while I agree they aren't suitable to wear to the office, it isn't appropriate for you to comment on how they made her look!" Hermione admonished.

"She asked me what was wrong with her clothes, I just gave her an honest answer." Draco said.

"Alright, let's just continue and finish up this this, shall we?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. "Lastly, Susan Bones. I fired her because she nearly poisoned me. She was very skiddish around me all the time and it seemed to take her forever to learn to do something right and get tasks accomplished. This had already been annoying me, but last Friday, I asked her to go pick me up a pastry from the café across the street and to do it in 10 minutes. I told her specifically not to get one with nuts because I am allergic. She gets back, late mind you, and when I go to eat it there are nuts in it! How hard is it to follow a simple instruction?" He says, angrily.

Hermione thinks over all the information he has told her. "Did you ever write any of your secretaries up? So that there was a paper trail?"

Draco shook his head, "No, I was never much one for filling out extra paperwork. I just took care of issues myself as they arose." He said.

"Oh, well that is going to make this a lot more difficult." Hermione said.

"Look Malfoy I don't want to sugar-coat this. So far I don't have a lot to go on. It's your word against there's at the moment. To make matter's worse you didn't even hire them you just fired them so that makes you look even worse. If you had hired them then we could at least say you gave them a chance, but since Flint hired them it looks as though you gave them a hard time, had some fun pestering them, then fired them. However, I am good at my job and I'm going to research this and try to figure out what would be your best defense." Hermione said confidently.

All Malfoy could do was nod. She got up packed up her things to leave. When she was done, she turned to him and said, "Malfoy don't worry too much about it yet. We will find a way. If you could please send over their contract, job description, and list of duties to my office I would appreciate it."

Draco nodded and said of course, but as he stood to walk her out, he couldn't help but feel a little sad about her going. He was appalled and confused at this. He attested it to her new and improved look and the ease of their conversation after she had come back to the room. By the time they made it to the lifts, he was thinking of was to drag out his time with her. He saw the clock in the sitting area and noticed it was lunch time.

"Granger, would you like to go to lunch with me?" Malfoy asked her.

Hermione was taken by surprise again. 'How did he manage to keep doing this to her? Draco Malfoy was asking her to lunch?' She thought to herself.

When she had taken too long to respond to his question Draco said, "It would be a working lunch of course. We could go over some more of the questions I'm sure you have for me."

Hermione was a little disappointed when he said this, but quickly shook it off. "Oh, of course she said, but I don't know if that is a good idea." She said.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"I just don't want people to get the wrong idea. Besides, I'm sure you don't want people to see you out with a mudblood." Hermione said.

Draco flinched at the word, which was not lost on Hermione. She thought it odd but said nothing.

"Granger do you take other clients to lunch?" Draco asked.

"Well, yes I suppose I do." She said, warily.

"Ok, then what is the problem?" He asked.

The problem, Hermione thought, is that she didn't want people to see her with Malfoy and start making their own conclusions. She knew though if she didn't agree to go with him that Malfoy would think that she had a problem with him. She didn't really she just wasn't sure how long the whole being civil to each other was going to last. She decided she might as well give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I guess there is no problem Malfoy. Let's go. Did you have someplace in mind?" Hermione asked.

Draco paused, shocked for a moment. He couldn't believe that she had actually agreed. He assumed she would be too uncomfortable going into a public setting with him for company. Realizing he still hadn't answered her he recovered quickly.

"Yes, let's head into my office and use my private floo to go to Diagon Alley." He said, as he led her to his office.

As they entered, Hermione was impressed. It was a large room with beautiful furnishings. She thought that it really suited him. He led her over to a large and elaborate fireplace.

"You go through first and I'll be right behind you." Draco said with a small smile.

Hermione grabbed some floo powder from the mantle, stepped into the fireplace, and flooed into Diagon Alley. As soon as she had righted herself and began dusting the soot off herself, Draco appeared and stepped out of the fireplace.

"Ready Granger?" He asked.

"Lead the way Malfoy." Hermione said.

The began walking down the street, amongst the many shops. Hermione tried to remain calm, but she could already some people staring and pointing at the two of them together. Draco broke her from these thoughts by starting up the conversation again.

"I thought we could go to that new French restaurant, it's called Pureté. I've heard it's very good and I happen to enjoy French food. It is my favorite. Do you like French food? If not, we could always go somewhere else." Draco said.

"Oh! I have heard of that place! French food is also my favorite. That sounds wonderful." Hermione said with enthusiasm.

They came to the restaurant and it was a posh as all her friends had told her. It had a beautiful modern bistro atmosphere with dark woods and white linen table cloths. The restaurant was very busy though and Hermione was concerned about how they would get a table. As they approached the hostess Draco took the lead.

The hostess looked up and smiled brightly at him. "Hello sir! Do you have a reservation?" She asked.

"No I'm afraid I don't." He said, flashing her a charming smile.

"Ok, well I'm afraid without a reservation you will have a very long wait. Could a get a name sir?" The hostess said while batting her eyes at him.

Draco smirked and said, "Of course. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The hostess' eyes went wide. "Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy, I didn't realize. Give me just a moment and I will have a table for you." She squeaked and then scurried off. Within a few minutes the hostess had returned and they had been seated.

Glancing through the menu Hermione noticed it was all in French. She didn't speak French but she knew some of her favorite dishes, and she could make out what a few words meant. She was concentrating on the menu when a waiter appeared next to them.

"Hello, would you like to see a wine list or would you like me to recommend one?" He asked Draco.

Draco looked at Hermione and asked, "Would you prefer a white or a red?"

"Typically, I would say red, but today I think a light, crisp white would be nice." She said

Draco simply nodded and asked the waiter to bring them a very expensive bottle of Sauvignon Blanc in perfect French. The waiter smiled and replied to him before leaving the table. Hermione was surprised yet again by the Slytherin prince. He then turned back to Hermione and asked, "I think I'm going to have coq au vin. What are you going to order?"

"I think I am going to order the ratatouille." She said.

They were both silent for a few minutes before Hermione said, "So, you speak French. I didn't know that how long have you been able too?"

"I was raised to be bilingual. My father's family is French so he would often speak to me in French and made me take lessons as a child." He said.

At that moment, the waiter returned with their wine selection. He poured Draco a small taste for him to approve it. Draco took a small drink and nodded his approval. The waiter then poured their wine, took their food order, and left the table.

Hermione then asked, "Aren't you worried about what your fiancé will think if someone sees us out together?"

Draco looked at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Astoria Greengrass, your fiancé, will she get upset with you being out in public with me?" Hermione asked, again.

"She isn't my fiancé anymore Granger, we split a little over 6 months ago. Don't you read the papers Granger?" He asked, coldly.

"Oh! I'm sorry Malfoy. To answer your question, I do read the papers but only the business and arts sections. I avoid any society pages and definitely anything by that cow Rita Skeeter." She said.

They were both silent for a while before Draco asked, "So why aren't you and Weasel married with a brood of red headed tots?"

Hermione's blood chilled. Why was he asking about Ron? She studied him and saw no signs of ill intent.

"We broke up roughly 3 years ago." Hermione stated.

"Oh I didn't realize." He replied.

"Don't you read the papers Malfoy?" Hermione teased, throwing his words back at him.

Malfoy laughed, "No Granger, like you I stick the business section. I don't like to waste my time with the rubbish that is printed in most of the paper." He said.

The waiter appeared at that time with their food. They were both mostly quiet for the remainder of their meal. Just exchanging bits of small talk about the food or the restaurant.

When the bill arrived, Hermione had tried to pay for her portion of the bill, but Draco would not allow it. She thanked him, and they made their way back outside. As they started down the street they heard someone calling after them.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger!" A voice yelled. They turned to see a reporter headed their way.

"Shite!" Malfoy said.

"A word if you please, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." The reporter said.

Hermione knew it was really too late at this point. If they refused, then the reporter would likely just run something saying how rude they were.

"All right but make it quick please, I need to return to work." Hermione said.

"Thank you! What is the Gryffindor Princess and one-third of the Golden Trio doing out with an ex-death eater?" The reporter asked.

Hermione was shocked at the nerve of this reporter. She was just about to tell him off when Malfoy spoke up.

"Miss Granger and I were just out to lunch. You know, two old friends just catching up." He said and flashed a polite smile.

Hermione was confused. What was he playing at? Old friends? Since when, and who would even believe that?

"Old friends?" Questioned the reporter. "Well, if you are old friends then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I got a picture to go along with this sighting report for the Prophet." The reporter challenged.

Hermione was about to say no, when Draco spoke up first again.

"Of course not." He said. Draco then slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and brought her closer into his side.

"Smile!" The reporter said with a flash of his camera. He then thanked them and was off.

As soon as he was far enough away, Hermione turned on Draco. "What was the meaning of that Malfoy!" She spat.

"I was just trying to get some positive PR for myself Granger. You are trying to help me on my case, might as well take advantage when I see an opportunity." He said.

Hermione shook with anger. "How dare you use me like that! I may be working on your case, but that does not mean that you can just try to use my good name to raise yours!" She said, icily. With that Hermione left him in the middle of the street to floo back to her office.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I have decided to alter the timeline to present time. I wanted to include some of the more current trends and technology of today, and it is more familiar and easier for me to write. This chapter is a little shorter than the previous couple. This chapter is just a bit of filler and a bit more background information. The next chapter should be longer and contain some more plot. Depending on how my week goes I hope to have the next chapter out by the end of the week. As always please read and review. I appreciate them and it gives me encouragement to get the chapters out in a timely manner. Shout out to LightofEvoloution and violets sparkle for their reviews! Thanks for your support. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All rights on the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Draco sat in his office looking at the Daily Prophet. There plastered on the front page was a very attractive picture of Granger and himself. Along with it was a brief article saying that the two of them had been seen sharing a friendly lunch, and questioning when the war heroine had become friendly with the ex-death eater. The reporter when further as to make assumptions stating that he must have had a change of heart and character for Granger to decide he was worthy of her presence. The article had the effect that he had hoped for. It helped paint him in a better light by this brief association with Granger. However, he hoped he hadn't blown his chances of her helping him by using his Slytherin traits to his advantage when the opportunity had presented itself. He was sure that she would see the paper just like everyone else had. He was just relying on the fact that she was a Gryffindor and her bleeding-heart tendency would mean that she would forgive him and continue to help him. He assumed that she would be in contact with him by the afternoon at the latest, because he knew that she wouldn't be able to stand the thought of doing a bad job. Setting the paper aside, he started on his work for the day.

By 3 o'clock that afternoon Draco was beginning to worry a lot more. He had not heard from Granger like he thought he would have. Maybe she wasn't as forgiving as he had originally thought, or what if she decided to back out and gave the case to someone else. These thoughts started to put him into an exceptionally bad mood. As he sat in his office stewing, he put his head down in his hands, and then there was a knock at his door.

"What!" He snarled. He heard the door open and close and heard light footsteps towards his desk. Draco lifted his head to berate the person who dared bother him when he was clearly in a bad mood and was stopped cold by the sight of Narcissa Malfoy standing before him.

Draco stood and schooled his face into an unreadable mask before greeting her.

"Hello Mother, I didn't expect you. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Hello Draco. Oh, I just wanted to stop by. Your father and I have been worried; we haven't seen you for quite some time." She said.

Draco knew that this couldn't be the only reason for her visit. Had she simply wanted to see him she would have waited until he had gotten home, or sent him an owl asking him to visit. She would never interrupt his work day. He knew she would get around to her reason for visiting eventually.

Draco motioned for his mother to join him in the small seating area he had in his office and called for his secretary to bring them some tea. For a while they made some small talk. Finally, Narcissa got around to the real reason she had come.

"Draco, my dear, did you happen to see the Prophet this morning? There was certainly some interesting news in today's issue." She asked, in a nonchalant manner.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. She must have seen the article and picture of him and Granger. Draco decided to play coy and see how long before she cracked.

"Of course mother. I didn't see much out of the normal though. Was there a certain article that caught your attention?" He asked, barely containing a smirk.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her son.

"You know exactly which article to which I am referring. What were you doing out with Hermione Granger? Also, why did the article state that you were old friends? As far as I knew you were never friends with that girl." Narcissa said coldly.

Draco sighed before saying, "Mother, Granger is helping me and we were out on a working lunch. When the reporter approached, us I took advantage of the situation to use her good name to better mine. Even though I don't necessarily like it, her name is perceived better by the public than the Malfoy name since the war."

Narcissa contemplated this information before saying, "Well I suppose that was a good strategic move on your part my son. However, I don't know what she could be helping you with. I believe the last I had heard was that Miss Granger was a defense attorney."

Draco didn't know how to proceed. He hadn't planned on telling his parents what was going on until the situation went public with the trial. He knew though that he would have to inform the sooner now.

"I have had some disgruntled former employees decide to sue me. She is assisting with my case." He told her simply.

"What are you being sued for, Draco?" His mother inquired.

"There are three of my former secretaries accusing me of discrimination of blood and wrongful termination." He said, calmly.

Narcissa looked surprised for a moment before collecting herself.

"Well, then I will speak to your father, and we will contact our best attorneys to help you come up with a believable story. We will make sure that the story is good enough that no one will be able to find you guilty of blood discrimination. We will get you a decent attorney and then you can dismiss the mudblood. I'm sure she wouldn't actually help you anyway. She would probably try to throw the case." Narcissa said with conviction.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother actually thought he was guilty? Draco stood slowly as he felt his anger rising.

"First of all mother, I don't want to hire your and father's attorneys. Second, I don't need to make up a story, because I am not guilty! I can't believe you would think I am! I don't know what shite you and father still buy into but I know that I stopped believing in that blood purity nonsense long ago. I hired Granger and her firm because they are the best. Now if you will excuse me, I have a lot to do before I can head home for the evening." He replied, acidly.

"Draco you know that I am just trying to do what I think is best for you. You haven't come to the Manor in months. Please come for dinner Friday night. We can discuss this further then." Narcissa said, as she stood to leave.

Draco stared at her for a moment before giving her a nod of his head. He knew that if he didn't agree then she would just continue to bother him about this.

"Goodbye Mother." Draco said as he went back to his desk.

"Goodbye Son." Narcissa said, and with that she left.

Draco sat at his desk in an even worse mood, if that was even possible. His own mother had thought him to be guilty. If she didn't even have faith in him, then what hope did he have to convince the Wizengamot that he was innocent. He just hoped that Granger would still represent him.

* * *

On Friday, Hermione went into work in a bad mood. She had been putting off working on Malfoy's case. She was still upset that he had used her like he had. She was also worried about what repercussions that article in the paper would have for her. She had already been called in by her boss to make sure that there wasn't a conflict of interest. She assured him that the term 'old friends' used by the reporter was in the broadest sense of the meaning and that there wasn't any conflict of interest.

Hermione sat at her desk staring at the files she had for Malfoy's case. She was still mad at him for what he had done, but he was right about getting some good PR out. She would have suggested it herself, but she didn't want to be involved. She was going to suggest attending some charity events, or be seen volunteering. With that she sighed and started going through the information she had already compiled.

By that afternoon she had given everything a thorough once over. She had also made a list of questions that she needed answered. She supposed she could just owl them over to Malfoy, but that seemed highly unprofessional. She knew if she continued working on this that she would have to see him again eventually. Hermione had just decided to go to his office to see if he was available to speak to her when there was a commotion outside her door. The next thing she knew Ron had burst into her office looking extremely angry and red faced.

"What's the meaning of this!" He snarled, as he threw something on her desk.

Hermione looked to see what he had thrown and it was the Daily Prophet edition from Monday.

"What does it look like Ronald. It's a newspaper." She said.

"Yeah, but why does it have an article and picture of you and the ferret?" He demanded.

"We were having a working lunch and a reporter stopped us on the way out of the restaurant. Malfoy told him we were friends catching up to help spread some good PR, and to keep quiet about his lawsuit. It's really not a big deal Ron." She said, calmly.

"Yeah I'm sure that's all he's trying to do. That's why Ginny and Harry had tried to hide it from we since I got back from my game in Spain. They didn't think to get the paper at the Burrow though. If they are going to the trouble of hiding this, then I know there is more to the story. I'm sure he has some other plan Hermione. I think you need to stop working with him. He's not worth it." Ron spat.

Hermione had enough of Ron yelling at her. What did he care anymore? He wasn't her boyfriend anymore so why did he keep feeling the need to come back and tell her what she can and can't do!

"You listen to me Ronald Weasley! You are not my boyfriend and you are definitely not my father! You no longer get any say in what I do! I can marry Malfoy if I want to! Now if all you came for was to berate me for something I didn't have any part in then I suggest you go!" Hermione yelled back at him.

Ron sneered at her and spat, "Fine. If you want to end up being used by Malfoy and end up as that Slytherin's whore then go ahead, but when all this shite hits the fan don't come crying to me!" With that he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione sank down in her chair. How had things gotten this bad this quickly? Why had Ron now decided to care about what she was doing and start showing back up in her life?

These were the questions Hermione was asking herself as the afternoon drug on. When she had finally calmed down enough she decided she would wait until Monday to go talk to Malfoy. She just didn't need any more drama in her life for the day. She wanted to have a nice quiet evening at home with Crookshanks. Plus, she would have a whole day with James tomorrow so she needed to go to the market and stock up so she would have plenty of child friendly food. She also had been putting off the shopping so she needed to refill her fridge and pantry in general. The thought of spending time with James brightened Hermione's mood, and helped her get through the rest of her work day. By the time she left she had convinced herself that not only would she by special food for James, but she would buy ingredients to make herself a gourmet dinner after James had gone home.

* * *

Draco was trying to stall at work to try and get out of going to the Manor for dinner. He had still not heard anything from Granger. It looked like he was going to have to apologize to that infuriating woman for the second time in one week!

Realizing that it was impossible to stall any longer, Draco made his way over to the fireplace to floo to the Manor. Upon arriving he was greeted by his house elf Mimsy.

"Mimsy is most glad to see Master Draco! I's has been very sad that Master has not been coming to keep Mimsy busy." The elf squeaked.

Draco had always had a soft spot for his house elf. Mimsy had more or less raised him. All through his childhood she had also acted as a friend, until Lucius had realized and started to show him the 'proper' way to treat elves. He didn't like to punish Mimsy but had to in front of his father. Now however, since becoming the head of the Malfoy family, he decided how the elves were treated and he decided that they would wear clean tea towels with the Malfoy crest, and they were not to be punished. Should an elf commit a serious error they were simply to be freed. This also could not be done without his approval. He knew these decisions had not gone over well with his father, but Draco didn't care.

As he was guided through his childhood home by Mimsy he could still hardly believe the transformation the house had gone through. After the war, and during the time spent under house arrest he and his family could hardly be in any of the rooms without having horrifying flashbacks of the atrocities that had happened in their home. Draco had decided to renovate the entire Manor.

He had let his mother make most of the design decisions, except for his personal wing which included his suite, his study, 2 additional guest suites, and a nursery. Draco had already renovated his suite, study and the guest suites but had left the nursery untouched. It hadn't been used during the time The Dark Lord had stayed in his house anyway so it didn't bother him. He didn't know how long it had been vacant, but he guessed it was a long time based on the furnishings. He had once hoped that he and Astoria would make the renovation decisions together.

When they reached the sitting room where his parents were, Mimsy announced his arrival and then disapparted.

"Oh look Narcissa, our son has decided to finally grace us with his presence." Lucius said snidely.

Draco, ignoring his father, said, "Hello Mother, Father."

"Draco, I'm so glad you decided to come this evening. I was worried you had changed your mind when you were late." Narcissa said.

Even though she didn't express her annoyance, Draco knew she wasn't happy that he was late.

"Sorry I was late Mother. I got caught up in some work at the office and lost track of time." He lied.

"Of course dear. Well, dinner is ready, why don't we head to the dining room." Narcissa said, standing.

Lucius walked over to her and offered his arm escorting her from the sitting room to the dining room with Draco following them.

They were seated and moments later the salad course appeared before them with wine. Draco drank his first glass rather quickly knowing he would need the liquid courage to get through this dinner with his parents.

They had hardly been served the next course when his father started the conversation Draco had been waiting for.

"So, Draco your Mother has told me that you have found yourself in some legal trouble and you have hired the mudblood to represent you."

"Yes Father. That is correct." Draco said, tensely.

"What in Merlin's name are you thinking! Hiring a mudblood! You know we have attorneys that have been representing this family for years. You will fire the mudblood and use one of our attorneys immediately." Lucius spat at him.

Draco ground his teeth together and flinched every time his father used that derogatory word. He had learned his lesson and knew there was no difference between his blood and that of the muggle-borns. He had even learned to like muggles, and had learned about their technology and the advancements they had made. Of course, his father new about none of this.

"Father I will not be firing Granger, and using one of the family attorneys. I was thinking when I hired her that she is one of the best in Britain and has thus far, never lost a case. I also thought that perhaps having a muggle-born defending me would be good PR, and look good for a case such as mine. I would also like to remind you that I am the head of this family. I have the family signet ring and I alone get to make the decisions. You can't make me do anything anymore. You have lost all your bargaining power. You can't cut me off, you can't kick me out, you can't write me out of your will! I however could do all those things to you! So, from now on I suggest that you refrain from telling me what to do and from using that derogatory word in my presence!" Draco roared at his father.

Standing Lucius said, "You insolent little prat! How dare you speak to me that way. You may be head of this family now, but when that mudblood lands you in Azkaban who will take over then?" With a sneer, he left the room.

Draco and Narcissa sat their quietly for a moment before Draco stood and said, "I'm sorry Mother, but I think I had better be going."

"Are you sure you don't want to at least finish dinner?" Narcissa asked.

"No thank you Mother. I think I would just like to go home. There are a few things I should finish for work anyway." Draco said.

Narcissa also stood. Draco offered his arm and they walked to the travel room together.

"Don't work too hard Draco. I worry that you don't take care of yourself. You spend all your time at the office. You need to get out some too. If you want I can set, you up with someone. I heard that Millicent Bulstrode is back home. They say she has really become quite pretty, for a Bulstrode at least, and has a new haircut." Narcissa said, hopefully.

Draco laughed. "No mother I do not want you to set me up with Millicent Bulstrode. I think I would rather you try and set me up a Weasley than her. If it would make you feel better though I will try to set up something with Blaise and get out."

Narcissa gave him a small smile and said, "Alright. Don't worry about your father, Draco. He is still having a hard time with not being head of the family. He will come around eventually and see all of the amazing things you have done thus far for our family. I may not understand all of your decisions, but I am willing to trust your judgement and give them a chance."

"Thank you, Mother. I appreciate your support." Draco said, sincerely.

"Always Son. Now off you go!" Narcissa said.

"Goodbye, Mother." Draco said, as he stepped into the fireplace.

Upon entering his flat Draco headed straight for his bar cart. There, he poured himself a healthy glass of firewhiskey. He went through the conversation he had just had with his father. He hadn't been worried about Granger throwing the case, but now that his father and mother had both mentioned it, he was more concerned. He decided that he would find her tomorrow and figure out what was going on. Why hadn't she contacted him all week? He needed to know if she was going to continue helping him, and if she was that she wasn't going to stab him in the back.

With that decision made he needed to figure out where to find her. It wasn't too late and knowing the bookworm she probably worked late. He decided to try her office. He flooed to the building and charmed his way past security. He was lucky the night guard was female.

Upon arriving to her office, he saw that her secretary was gone and that her office was locked. Knowing Granger, she would probably have strong wards on her office. Her secretary, however, may not be so careful. He went over to her desk and started looking around. Upon the desk was nothing of use.

He then moved on to the drawers. The first one was unlocked and just contained office supplies. The next one, also unlocked, seemed to contain a few personal belongings. The third one, however, was locked. He pointed his wand at it and said, _Alohomora_ , and the drawer popped open. In it he found what he needed, an address book. He flipped to the G's and found Granger's address.

Now that he was armed with that information he could go to her tomorrow and get the answers he was looking for. He quickly put the desk back the way he found it and returned home.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All rights on the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This is a little later than I had originally planned, but this week was more hectic than I had originally planned. This chapter flips between POVs I tried to break them up with a line, so hopefully that helps. WARNING there is smut in this chapter. Also, keep in mind if you choose to read said smutty section that this is my first time writing a scene of this nature. If you have any suggestions I would be glad to hear them. I will try to get the next chapter out around Friday. Please Read and Review, they are all appreciated. Shout out to LightofEvolution for commenting on the last chapter!

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning refreshed and ready for her day with James. Hermione absolutely adored her godson. She really wanted to have children one day, but she just wasn't ready. So, she spent as much time with her godson as possible. Hermione decided it was time to finally get up. She decided to remain casual today, since she would be playing with James and didn't have plans to go anywhere, but she also wanted to look presentable enough that she could take him out to the park if the weather decided to cooperate. Hermione braided her hair back into one long plait, and put on leggings and a soft, long sleeved t-shirt. She then put on just a bit of make-up, and she decided she was ready for her day with James.

Hermione took the next couple of hours to clean and straighten her flat. She double checked to make sure that there wasn't anything dangerous James could get into, and that all her breakables were placed high enough to be out of reach. Just as she was finishing, she heard her floo activate and Ginny stepped out with James.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny greeted, warmly.

"Hey Ginny! Hi James!" Hermione said, walking over to them.

"Auntie 'Mione!" Squealed James. He then leapt out of Ginny's arms and into Hermione's.

"Whoa! Guess you're excited to spend the day with me huh? Why don't you go over to the living room and decide what you want to do first while I chat with your mum for a few minutes." Hermione told the toddler, while sitting him on the floor.

"Ok!" James said, taking off towards the sofa.

"Alright, well he's had his morning nap and usually takes his afternoon one at 3pm. Harry or I will around to collect him around 7." Ginny said.

"Perfect! You two go on and have fun! Enjoy the game!" Hermione said, ushering her friend back into the fireplace.

With a flash of green Ginny was gone and Hermione turned back towards James.

"So James, what would you like to play first?" Hermione asked.

"I want to play horsey!" James exclaimed.

"Alright." Hermione said walking over to him.

After a kid friendly lunch of chicken nuggets and apple slices Hermione read James a story and then put him down for his afternoon nap. After he fell asleep, Hermione went back to her sofa and sat down to relax for what felt like the first time since James had arrived. As much as she loved her godson he seemed to be full of boundless energy! After such a busy morning Hermione decided to let James sleep for at least a couple of hours.

'That should give her time to watch a movie at least.' Hermione thought.

When the movie was finished, just under two hours later, Hermione's doorbell rang. She thought it odd because she lived in a muggle neighborhood and she rarely had anyone ring her doorbell because all her friends flooed or apparated to her flat. Assuming it was a muggle neighbor, Hermione quickly deactivated her floo and stilled all her magic pictures with a wave of her hand. She then went over to answer her door. Opening her door Hermione didn't find one of her muggle neighbors, but Draco Malfoy.

Draco still couldn't believe he was standing outside her door. It was hurting his pride to have tracked Hermione down to apologize, again, and to convince her again to help him. He had used the address he had gotten last night and found his way to her flat. Hermione lived in an upscale muggle neighborhood. He was surprised at just how nice her building was. He took the lift up to her floor and found her door. After a minute of convincing himself, he finally rang her doorbell.

When she opened the door, she was clearly surprised to see him there, the shock was written all over her face.

"Hey Granger." He greeted, with a smirk.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well I hadn't heard from you all week about the case, and I wanted to be updated. Very unprofessional to do that you know." Malfoy said.

Hermione frowned at him.

"Yes, well I was busy." She said, indignantly.

"Well, are you going to ask me in or are we just going to stand in the hall?" Draco asked.

Hermione furrowed her brow clearly in thought. Before finally saying, "Listen Malfoy, I know we should discuss what is happening in your case, but now is really not a good time."

'That doesn't sound good.' Draco thought. He needed to convince her to let him in to talk, and he needed to apologize.

"Granger, I know that I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation with the reporter. However, I am going to need all the good PR I can get soon when the news about my case gets out. I'm sorry for what I did, but I need your help. I could hire any lawyer I wanted to Granger, but you're the best. Will you please let me in so we can work on this?" Draco said sincerely.

She looked so hard at him, that he thought she could see through him. Finally, she said, "Alright, but you can't stay long."

Draco shot her one of his killer smiles as she widened the door and let him enter. As he stepped through her door he looked around at her flat. It was just as posh at the rest of the neighborhood. It had an open modern feel to it, yet with the way Hermione had decorated it her flat had a comfortable and welcoming aura.

"Let's go over to the living room." She said, motioning over to a black leather sofa.

Draco took a seat on the sofa and Hermione sat in a matching armchair close by.

"Alright Malfoy let's get down to it. I almost decided to drop your case and let a colleague take over, but doing well on this is important to me. I'm up for a promotion and doing well will help put me above the rest of my competition. So, I have been reviewing the documents you gave me. While the list of job duties is, in my opinion outrageous, all the employees did sign saying they understood them. However, we run into trouble with the fact that you never wrote them up for when they didn't complete the duties. Another issue is going to be the wording and accounts they will give. Right now, I think the best option is for us to put out good PR for you until we get all the evidence in and the opening statements are made." Hermione said, confidently.

Draco nodded his head in agreement and said, "Alright, so if you don't want me to use you for good PR, what would you suggest I do?"

Hermione smiled and answered, "I'm glad you asked because I have been thinking of several things you could do. I think it would be good for you to get out and do some community service, maybe with war orphans. Also, I think you should host a fundraiser of some sort and give the money to new Ministry department that is working on making the transitions for muggleborns into the wizarding world easier."

"You have really put a lot of thought into this Granger." Malfoy said, and gave her a genuine smile.

He was impressed at just how much thought and work she had already done. He had assumed that she would have just ignored it because of his actions in the Alley that day. He had assumed wrong about her again.

For a moment, she smiled back at him and then it was gone. She then stood up briskly and said, "Ok well I told you my general plan and what I have come up with so far. So, I think it best you go ahead and leave now."

* * *

Draco was confused. Why was she acting so nervous? She seemed to want to get rid of him. Was she worried about someone seeing them together? Was she still mad about what happened with the reporter?

"Damn, Granger you seem to want to get rid of me awful quick. You also seem nervous. Do you have a date or something?" He asked, teasingly.

He noticed a blush start creeping up her face and it caused him to pause. Maybe she did have a date.

"Based on your reaction I would say that I might have made a good guess. So, Granger tell me, who is the lucky bloke who gets to spend the evening with this?" Draco said, standing and gesturing to her and giving her a once over.

Starting at her bare feet and slowly making his way up Draco really looked at the woman he had spent the past hour with. He didn't realize before, but even in her casual dress she looked good. Her long shapely legs looked bloody fantastic in the tight muggle pants she was wearing. They hugged her arse magnificently, and left little to the imagination. Her long-sleeved shirt was pulled tight across her chest, and there were a few errant curls escaping from her braid. The simple make-up she wore only highlighted her naturally beautiful facial features. Making her chocolate eyes stand out.

Whoa! What was he thinking this was Granger. He closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. Then looked back at her face. She was scowling at him.

"I don't need your input on my appearance Malfoy. As I recall, I don't remember inviting you over. I think it is time you left." She snapped at him.

She began ushering him towards the front door. He started dragging his feet, trying to delay leaving. He was interested into why she wanted him gone so badly.

"Come on Granger! At least let me meet the man! Are you worried about what his reaction will be to you having another man in your flat?" He said, laughing.

Again, a blush raced up her face. Why was she so embarrassed? Right before she opened the door he heard a noise from down the hall. He could only assume it was from her bedroom by the look of shock and worry that appeared on her face.

"Oh is the lucky bloke already here? Now I must stay Granger; I wouldn't want the man to get the wrong idea. How awkward it would be for you to have to explain what I am doing here when you left the poor bloke in the bedroom." He said, with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Malfoy, I would never leave a man in the bedroom to come and talk to you. Now if you would please leave I would appreciate it." Hermione spat.

Draco let a look of surprise at her boldness grace his features momentarily before regained his composure. There was no way he was leaving until he met the man she so desperately wanted to keep him from. Draco wasn't sure why he wanted to meet this man so badly. He finally decided he wanted to see what kind of men Granger was interested in besides The Weasel. He then heard the sound of a door opening, and feet coming down the hall.

"Looks like I will get to meet him Granger." He said, with his typical smirk back on his face.

She glowered at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"You know what Malfoy, just stay I don't care anymore." She said.

The next thing he heard was a small child yelling, "Auntie 'Mione!" Before said child ran past him and latched itself around her legs. She reached down and scooped the boy up and he buried his head into her neck.

"Did you have a good nap James?" Hermione asked the child.

"Yes, who is he?" James asked, pointing at Draco.

"That's Mr. Malfoy. He and I are working together. He was going to leave though." Hermione said.

"Oh I know you! Sometime Daddy and Uncle Ron call you Ferret!" James squealed.

Draco frowned and said, "I assume from the general appearance and lack of tact, that this would be the spawn of Potty and Weaselette." Draco said.

"Yes this is Harry and Ginny's son, James." Hermione said.

James then stuck out his hand to Draco and said, "Hello Mr. Malfoy. I'm James. Do you like to play with Legos?"

"What are Legos?" Malfoy asked.

"They are blocks that you can build things with." James said.

"James I don't think Mr. Malfoy wants to play Legos with you. He probably has more important things to do." Hermione told the boy.

Suddenly James burst into tears. Both Hermione and Draco were shocked at the outburst. Hermione immediately started to try and comfort the child. Draco stood close by trying to figure out what to do. Upset children was not something he was familiar with.

"Maybe I should leave." Draco said.

"Why don't you want to play with me?" James blubbered.

Draco didn't know how to respond. He looked at Hermione for a clue as to what to do. She looked just as lost as he was.

"It's not that I don't want to play with you, I just don't want to intrude on your time with your Aunt Hermione." Draco said.

James seemed to calm some before he turned toward Hermione and said, "There are enough Legos for all three of us to play. Can he stay and play with us Auntie 'Mione pretty please?"

Hermione didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to upset James again, but she really didn't want Malfoy to hang around and be here when Ginny came to pick James up. After deliberating she finally said, "He can stay if he wants to, it's fine with me."

Draco was shocked. He hadn't expected that answer from her.

James turned towards him and asked, "Will you stay and play with us Mr. Malfoy? Pretty please?"

Again, Draco looked at Hermione for a clue and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright I guess I could stay for a bit." Draco said.

"YES!" James squealed, launching himself from Hermione's hold at Draco.

Draco caught the child with a look of utter surprise on his face and Hermione burst out laughing. He then scowled at her. He placed James on the floor and said, "Ok, why don't you show us were these Legos are."

* * *

After they had been playing for some time Hermione got up to check the time and gather James' things together. Ginny should be coming by to get him any time. She really needed to get Malfoy out of here before then. She was worried to how Ginny would react to seeing him here playing with her son. As she passed by the fireplace she realized that she had never reactivated it from earlier. With another wave of her hand she had opened her floo again and removed the charm from her pictures.

When she had James' bag ready, Hermione headed back to where he and Malfoy were still playing. She was surprised at how good Malfoy was with James. He had been incredibly patient with him and they had gotten along well. James seemed to be having a good time playing with Malfoy, and Malfoy seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Hermione smiled to herself looking at the rich, pureblooded prat that had tormented her for years sprawled out on her living room floor playing with a muggle toy, even after James had fallen asleep next to him.

The floo activated tearing Hermione from her thoughts. She hurried over to it to greet Ginny and to hopefully warn her before she saw Malfoy there.

"Ginny! How was the game?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"Uh, the game was good. Why are you acting weird?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"Ok, well just remain calm and let me finish before you do anything." Hermione stammered.

Before Hermione could say anything else though she saw Ginny's eyes go wide and as she turned, she saw Malfoy carrying a sleeping James over.

"I assume you are looking for this Weaselette." He drawled.

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she took James from Malfoy. She then turned her cold gaze on Hermione.

"I can explain..." Hermione started, but Draco cut her off.

"I'm sure you aren't happy to see me here Weaselette, but it's not Granger's fault. I came over to ask her some questions about something she is working on for me. Your son came over and practically begged me to stay and play with some kind of muggle toy with him. I would have said no, but he burst into tears and I was afraid if I said no that he wouldn't have stopped."

Ginny looked shocked. She turned to Hermione who just shook her head in agreement with what Malfoy had said.

"Well, I guess I should thank you for saving Hermione from one of James' famous tantrums. He can get to be quite a handful at times like that. Well I guess we will leave you to your evening then. Thanks again Hermione. Bye Malfoy."

Draco nodded his head at her and walked back to the living room.

Hermione handed Ginny James' bag and said, "I'm sorry Ginny, I really didn't expect him to show up and then James begged him to stay and play. Please don't be mad."

Ginny sighed and said, "I'm not mad Hermione. I'm a little confused, but not mad. I know how James can be when he wants something. I just can't believe that he stayed and played with James just to make him happy. Maybe he isn't who he was anymore. You know everyone deserves a second chance. Have a good night Hermione."

"Bye Ginny." She said as Ginny stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared in a burst of green flames.

Hermione thought about what Ginny said as she walked back over to where Malfoy was standing in her living room. Maybe she should try and give him a chance and get to know who he was now, as opposed to who she remembered from their school days. She certainly wasn't the same girl.

"Well they are gone." Hermione said as she came up next to Malfoy.

"Yes, well then I suppose I should leave then." He said as he turned to head towards the door.

"You know I was going to make myself some dinner and have a glass of wine. You could join me if you wish. You know as a thanks for helping to keep James happy." Hermione said, wringing her hands nervously.

He stared at her for a moment before saying, "Sure, that sounds better than going back to my empty flat with take-away."

"Alright well why don't you join me in the kitchen and you can keep me company while I get it ready." Hermione said leading the way to her kitchen.

Hermione entered the kitchen and started to pull the items she needed from her fridge and cabinets. She had decided to make veal parmigiana, one of her favorite comfort meals. She had no idea though if Malfoy liked it though.

"I was planning on making veal parmigiana. Do you like that?" She asked.

"Yeah that sounds great actually." He said.

"Good, if you want there is a couple of bottle of wine over in that wine rack. You can choose whichever one sounds best to you."

She watched as he made his way over, select a bottle, and bring it back to her kitchen island.

"Perfect, I think this one will go best with the food." She said, as she looked in the drawer for the bottle opener.

After finding it she waved her hand towards a cabinet so that two glasses made their way over and set themselves down on the counter. She then poured them each some wine, and began prepping the food.

Malfoy perched himself on one of the barstools, drank his wine, and watched as she moved around the kitchen.

After about 15 minutes of silence Malfoy finally spoke up.

"Where is your wand?" He asked.

"Um, I think it's still on my nightstand. Why do you ask?" Hermione answered.

Malfoy's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean you 'think' it's on your nightstand? You don't know for sure? How is that possible?!" He admonished.

Hermione blushed. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? He was making her feel like a forgetful child.

"I just don't usually have it on me all the time while at home. I can do all of my daily spells without it, and so I sometimes lose track of it here" She muttered.

Now Malfoy was staring at her in complete shock. What was his deal. It was her wand, why did it matter to him what she did with it?

"You mean all the magic I have seen you do since I've been here you've been able to do without your wand on your person, and non-verbally? Do you have any idea how difficult that is?" Malfoy stammered.

She looked at him in confusion and said, "No. I mean it took me a few years to master it, and there are still several spells I can't do without my wand, but I know there are lots of wizards and witches who can perform wandless magic."

Draco just shook his head and said, "No Granger they can't. There are some who can do wandless magic but they usually have to have their wand on their person, and there are some that can do non-verbal magic who need their wand on their person. There are an even smaller group who can do both non-verbal wandless magic with their wand on their person. There is only a handful of witches and wizards who have been powerful enough to be able to perform wandless non-verbal magic without their wand on their person. The last one I knew of was Dumbledore. Even Voldemort needed his wand on his person to preform magic."

Hermione was shocked, she didn't know that it was that rare or difficult.

"Oh I had no idea." She muttered.

They returned to a somewhat comfortable silence as Hermione finished their dinner. When it was done, she plated two portions and brought it over to the island sat one plate in front of Malfoy and set her own in the front of the barstool next to his.

She watched nervously as he took a bite. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"This is really good Granger. Where did you learn to cook like this?" He asked.

Feeling relieved, Hermione said, "My mum was a really good cook. She always said that cooking was a good skill to have. So, she made me learn how. At first I hated it, but as I got better and could handle more complex recipes I learned how relaxing and cathartic it could be."

"It sounds like you guys are really close." Malfoy said.

"Yeah we were really close." Hermione said, with a sigh.

"Were? What happened?" Draco asked.

Hermione froze. She hadn't meant to give away that they weren't anymore because of what she had done before the war. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him what she did to her own family. Deciding to take her chances she told him, "Before Harry, Ron, and I went on the run I oblivated my parents removing all memories of myself from their minds. I then sent them to live in Australia as Monica and Wendell Wilkins. I had read in the Prophet about all the attacks on muggleborns and their parents and I couldn't take the chance that something would happen to them and I wouldn't be able to help them. I tore me up on the inside knowing that if something happened to me they would never know they had a daughter, but I thought the risk was worth it to keep them safe. After the war was over, I went and found them in Australia. I tried to reverse the charm, but it's much harder to do with muggle minds, and I couldn't reverse it."

Both Draco and Hermione were quiet for a while. She was worried that he thought she a terrible person. Finally, Malfoy broke the silence, "That must have been really hard to do Granger. However, I see why you took the chance. Even if they never remember you, at least you know they are happy and safe."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Thanks Malfoy." Ginny's words came back to Hermione again. These words mixed with the second glass of wine she was drinking, gave Hermione the courage to ask, "Malfoy, what happened with you and Astoria?"

Malfoy stared at her a moment before taking a large drink from his wine glass.

"I came home from work one day with the intent to have a romantic evening at home with her in the hopes of seducing her into my bed. Astoria had told me she wished to wait to be intimate until our wedding night, but I was hoping to change her mind. When I got there, I could hear screaming from my bedroom. I ran there thinking she was in trouble. When I opened the door, there was another man fucking her in my bed. He disapparated so fast that I didn't even get to see his face. The stupid whore she is didn't even remember that there was a fidelity clause in our betrothal contract and that as soon as she was with that man our engagement was terminated." Draco explained to her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Malfoy! That's terrible!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's alright. It's better that it happened before we were married." He said with a shrug.

He went to pour more wine for himself and realized the bottle was empty.

"I can get another one if you would like." Hermione offered.

"Sure, sounds good Granger." Draco said.

When she returned, and had topped off both glasses, Draco asked, "So since I explained what happened to my failed relationship will you tell me what happened between you and Weasley?"

Hermione sighed and said, "It wasn't too different from what happened between you and Astoria. Ron asked me to come away with him to some quidditch thing for an entire week and I told him I couldn't because I was too busy at work. He was furious and left. When he got back at the end of the week, I was ready to apologize and try to make it up by spending some extra time with him. When I got home he was already there and had packed his things. He then told me that he had cheated on me with multiple women and that he was tired of being tied down."

"Looks like we both had some pretty shite relationships, huh Granger." Malfoy said.

"Yeah I suppose so." Hermione said. She wasn't sure what to do now. She hadn't ever really talked to anyone about her break up with Ron. Both Harry and Ginny knew what had happened and were very supportive, but they were also Ron's family. It felt nice to be able to talk with someone who was further removed from the situation.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy. He was very attractive she thought. He had filled out a lot since their time at school. He was clearly in excellent shape. He also looked incredibly sexy with the just fucked tousled hair and his expressive grey eyes.

'What am I doing!' Hermione thought to herself. I can't be attracted to Malfoy. First of all, he's Malfoy and secondly he's a client! It would be crazy and unprofessional to develop a crush on him.

Draco, noticing her staring, smirked at her.

"Find something you like Granger?" He asked her.

Hermione scoffed and said, "You wish Malfoy."

Draco's smirk grew into a full smile, and Hermione lost her thoughts. He was even more attractive when he smiled. How had she never noticed before? It was probably because she could never get past his terrible personality before.

Hermione shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. When she was able to think again she said, "Would you like to finish the wine in the living room where it's more comfortable?"

"Alright." He said.

* * *

As they made their way over, Draco couldn't help but watch Hermione's arse. Those tight muggle pants left little to his imagination and hugged all her perfect curves. Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. It was true that his beliefs regarding muggleborns had changed, but he felt conflicted about having these thoughts about Granger. They had despised each other for such a long time that it was odd to find her attractive. Though he assumed she had always been attractive, she was just even more so now that she learned to tame her hair and dress to accent her body.

Draco did his best to clear these thoughts as they sat on the sofa and made themselves comfortable. They had returned to the silence that had plagued them most of the evening. Finally, Draco decided to do what he probably should have done the first time they saw each other.

"Granger I know that I may not have been the most cooperative since we have started working together but I just want you to know that I am different from how I was in school. I want to apologize for the being the horrible prat I was to you in school and for everything that happened during the war, especially the things that happened in my house."

She gaped at him. He sat and did his best not to fidget in the silence that followed. Finally, she said, "Thank you Malfoy for apologizing, but it really wasn't necessary. I could tell even during our 6th year that you didn't want to be doing the things you were forced to do. You actually probably saved us at your house. If you had identified us, then we wouldn't have had the time we needed for Dobby to come save us."

In the moments that followed they just stared at each other. He saw that her chocolate brown eyes had flecks of gold in them. She was flushed and he wasn't sure if it was from the seriousness of the discussion or the wine, but he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

He wasn't sure who leaned in first, but the next thing he knew his face was inches from hers. He stopped looked down into her eyes searching for hesitation. She tipped her face up marginally towards his in invitation, and he accepted.

He touched his lips softly to hers. Merlin her lips her as soft as the finest silk. She was hesitant at first, but when he swiped her bottom lip with his tongue she gasped and he took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. After the initial hesitancy was gone, she was the most responsive woman he had ever been with. She matched him with swirling her tongue around his and moving her lips in perfect rhythm with his.

Growing a bit more confident, Draco started kissing his way down the side of her neck. When he got to her pulse point, he lingered and sucked a little harder. Hermione moaned and he felt blood rush to his groin. Damn this woman was a truly a vixen. She turned head away from him offering easier access to her neck. He continued his journey down before making his way back up and nipping her earlobe.

She gasped again at this and pulled his face back to hers. Encouraged by her actions, Draco pulled at her and maneuvered her so that she was straddling him. He then began running his hands up and down her sides, feeling her soft curves. He stopped his hands on the sides of her breasts and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples. This elicited another sexy moan from her.

Hermione started working on the buttons of his shirt. After she had gotten them all undone, she ran her fingernails down his chest scratching lightly. He groaned and pressed up into her.

She gasped and pushed back against him. He reached for the hem of her shirt and looked into her eyes asking for permission. She bit her lip nervously and nodded. He pulled it up over her head and tossed it aside. She took this opportunity to pull his shirt down his arms and tossed it to join hers on the floor.

Draco placed his hands back on her breasts. Merlin, they fit perfectly into his hands. He pinched her nipple through the fabric of her black lacy bra. He then quickly and easily reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Sliding the straps slowly down her shoulders he removed it and tossed it aside. He then took her right nipple in his mouth while teasing the other with his fingers.

Hermione moaned again and writhed against him.

"Draco!" She gasped.

Hearing his name on her lips caused all his blood to rush south. He was almost painfully hard. He wanted this woman.

"Hermione, if you are going to stop this I suggest you do it now because if we go much further it's going to be a lot harder for me." He told her.

She paused looking conflicted for a moment.

'Shite.' He thought. That was not the reaction he was hoping for.

Hermione then stood up from his lap, and gathered her clothes. Draco followed picking up his shirt and started putting it back on. Then, he felt her hands stop him. He looked down at her confused. She grabbed his hand and started tugging him down the hall. Realizing she wasn't sending him home, he pulled her to him. They resumed kissing each other passionately. When they reached her bedroom, Hermione opened the door. After entering Draco, spun her around and pushed her up against it, closing it.

Hermione wrapped one of her legs around his waist and he picked her up placing his hands under her arse. She wrapped her other leg around his waist and began grinding against him. Draco growled against her neck and turned carrying her over to her bed and tossing her in the middle. He crawled up her body and placed his thumbs on the inside of the waistband of her leggings. He pulled them off her body and then kissed his way back up.

When he reached the apex of her thighs, Hermione shivered. She wore a matching pair of tiny black lace knickers. Draco dipped his index finger inside her panties and rubbed it against the length of her sex. He gasped at how wet she was. He then pushed his finger inside of her.

Hermione moaned and started pushing back against his hand. He brought her to the brink and then pulled his hand away. She groaned in frustration and watched as he licked his finger clean. Her eyes darkened with desire and with surprising strength she rolled them over.

She kissed her way down his chest nipping both of his nipples gently with her teeth. She licked his tight muscular abdomen. When she reached his trousers, she paused and ran her fingers of his erection. He gasped at her boldness. She then undid them and pulled trousers and boxer-briefs down in one swift motion. After getting them removed she crawled slowly back up his body until she reached his hardened member.

She looked up at him and winked. She then took him in her hand and stroked him slowly. Draco groaned. When she ducked her head, and took him in her mouth he cried out, "Fuck, Hermione!" Hearing his pleasure, she took him deeper in her throat until he was nearly all the way in, and she pulled back slowly sucking the entire way. Draco knew that if she kept this up that he would come in her mouth, it had just been too long for him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back up to him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Gods no! I just don't want to come in your mouth! Hermione it's been quite a while since I've been with a woman in this manner. I just wanted to warn you that I probably won't last long."

"That's ok you can make it up to me." She said with a wink.

"Merlin woman!" Draco exclaimed before rolling them over so he was back on top of her.

He then kissed his way back down her body and hooked his thumbs into her panties. He slid them slowly down her legs.

After removing them he kissed her sex before thrusting his tongue inside. As he was swirling his tongue around inside her he brought his thumb up to stroke her clitoris.

Hermione moaned and began pushing against his face.

"Oh Draco! Don't stop! Oh, Gods, please don't stop!" Hermione panted.

Draco continued until he felt her start to quicken he then reached his other hand up to tease her nipple. A few moments later Hermione exploded around him. He eagerly lapped up her juices. She tasted so sweet, like honey.

After she had come down from her high Draco kissed her hard. He positioned himself over her, and with a nod of permission from her pushed inside.

"Oh Fuck!" Draco hissed. "Merlin you're tight!" He slowly sank into her until he was buried to the hilt. He paused to allow her to adjust to his size.

"Draco, move!" She exclaimed.

Draco slowly began to move inside her. She was so tight and felt so good around him that he knew there wasn't a chance he would make it long.

She began meeting him thrust for thrust, and when she ran her nails down his back, he lost it and gave in to his more primal urges.

He began thrusting into her hard and fast. He could tell he was getting close, but he could tell she was as well.

He pushed up onto his elbows changing the angle so that she cried out with every thrust.

"Come on Hermione! Come for me!" He growled.

He felt her inner muscles begin to flutter around him and he lost it. He thrust into her three more times before spilling himself into her.

As they both came down from their mutual high. Draco wasn't sure what to think. She was unlike any woman he had ever been with. She was the best woman he had ever shagged. When he turned to look at her he could tell something was wrong.

"Granger what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned.

"No, but I think you should leave. We shouldn't have done that. It was inappropriate and unprofessional." She said quietly.

Draco frowned at her. He tried to remain calm even though he could feel his anger steadily rising.

"Fine, I'll go." He snapped at her.

He quickly dressed, stormed out to the floo and went back to his apartment.

* * *

After he left, Hermione broke down, great sobs escaping her. What had she done. It wasn't just that she had slept with a client. It was the fact that client was Malfoy, and that it was the most alive she had felt in years. She didn't know how she would go back to having a professional relationship after this.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All rights on the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: The next couple of chapters will probably be a little shorter. I was going to combine these, but they would have been extremely long, and I just didn't like the flow. So, since the chapters will be shorter, then updates should come faster! Things with school seem to be picking up so I don't know if I will be able to update as frequently as I had been, but I promise that there will be at least one new chapter a week for at least the next 6 weeks. As always please read and review I really appreciate them all. Shout out to LightofEvolution, and Chapou69 for your reviews! They really help to encourage and motivate me to work on this.

Chapter 6

When Draco steps out of his fireplace he is livid. How could she dismiss him that easily? He had the most amazing sex he had ever had! He began pacing back and forth in his living room in front of his fire place.

He was so mad he could feel his magic tingling in his fingertips. He didn't understand why her rejection of him was bothering him so much. He was mad and another feeling he wasn't quite sure how to describe. This new emotion he was experiencing made him feel bad when she said they shouldn't have done that. It was causing him pain.

Draco stopped pacing, realizing what this foreign emotion was. He was hurt. Her actions had hurt him.

With a sense of panic, Draco quickly dismissed this idea. 'He couldn't be hurt there is no way a woman, especially Hermione could hurt him.' He thought.

'When did she become Hermione? She was Granger and always would be.' He thought, confirming it to himself with a nod of his head.

"No she was just a good shag and he was disappointed that it wouldn't happen again. That's all this was. He knew that all he needed was a few days and another woman and she would be forgotten. He could play it cool until the trial was over and then he could forget about Hermi…err Granger." Draco said, aloud to himself.

* * *

Walking into work that morning, Hermione felt terrible. Since Malfoy had left Saturday night she had not been able to sleep much. Hermione had spent hours trying to convince herself that what had happened with Malfoy was nothing. She had a lot of wine. That must had influenced her decisions. She knew this was a lie but she was determined to convince herself of this. She knew this wasn't true when everything began to remind her of what they had shared.

At first it was the lingering scent of his cologne, a heady combination of sandalwood, mahogany, and amber. So, Hermione changed her sheets, thinking this would solve her problems. She was wrong.

The next thing to bring the hot flashbacks that her keeping her awake was just the sight of her closed bedroom door. The thought of how he had pushed her up against it… anyway it was bothering her too. So, she left her door open. This also didn't solve the problem.

The last straw to her resolve was finding his shirt still lying on her living room floor the next morning. She bent down, picked it up, and brought it to her face. There was his spicy, musky scent. She knew that she was doomed when instead of laundering it with the intention of returning it, she decided to keep it and stuck it in her closet. The only sleep Hermione had gotten was when she finally gave in and cuddled his shirt to her, breathing in his scent.

Now sitting in her office, sipping a latte, Hermione was doing her best to get her sleep deprived brain to focus on the information in front of her and develop a plan for the opening statement of Malfoy's case. Eventually, as the caffeine jump-started her foggy brain she was able to focus and get some work done.

Later that afternoon, Caroline popper her head through the door of Hermione's office.

"Hermione, Ginny Potter is here to see you again. Security is still not allowing her up without your approval. Shall I send her through?"

Hermione considered her options for a moment. She knew if Ginny came up that she would end up telling Ginny everything that happened, and she didn't know how she would take that news. However, if she didn't let Ginny up she would have to deal with the famous Weasley anger that the red-headed clan seemed to possess.

Deciding she would take her chances with the former, Hermione told Caroline to send her up.

A few moments later Ginny strolled into her office.

"Hermione! Can you believe those security guys still won't let me up? You should really do something about them." She said, plopping down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of Hermione's desk and making herself comfortable.

"Hi Ginny, nice to see you too. Please make yourself at home." Hermione said, sarcastically.

Ginny looked curiously at her. After studying her for a few moments Ginny said, "What's wrong with you? Also, why do you look like such shite?"

"Jeez thanks Ginny." Hermione grumbled, though she knew the redhead was right.

"You look like you haven't slept all weekend. Did a certain blonde ferret keep you up?" Ginny asked, jokingly.

Hermione paused. She did her best to look indifferent towards this comment, but she knew she had failed when Ginny's jaw dropped open.

"I was only joking! Did you actually shag Malfoy?" Ginny practically screamed.

"Keep your voice down!" Hermione said, alarmed.

She quickly waved her wand casting a silencing charm.

"You need to tell me everything!" Ginny demanded.

Hermione told her about how he had showed up to her flat and apologized up until the point where she told him that what they had done was a mistake and he left, leaving out the juicier details.

Ginny seemed to think over all the information Hermione had just told her. Finally, she looked at Hermione with a knowing gaze and said, "You clearly hurt him. He came over and apologized not only once, but twice. You seemed to have connected emotionally and then you told him it was a mistake."

It was Hermione's turn to gape at her friend. She was astounded at the conclusion Ginny had come to. She also realized that there was a chance she was right.

"What? Why are you so surprised? I'm smart, and I am definitely better at understanding people than you are." Ginny said.

Hermione sighed and said, "It still doesn't matter. Nothing more can happen between us Ginny. It would be unprofessional and a conflict of interest. I'm assigned to his case."

Ginny just shook her head.

"Hermione, I know that you love your job and this promotion could mean big things for you. However, I want you to consider for once in your life putting your personal life before your professional one. Not that I will ever agree with my brother for what he did to you, but you did spend a lot of time working instead of with him. You chose your job over him. That doesn't give him the right to act like slag instead of talking to you like a mature adult, but some of what he said was the truth." Ginny said, sincerely.

Hermione sat in contemplation of what he best friend had just told her. She knew she was right, but she just didn't know if she was willing to risk her career for trying a relationship with Malfoy. She didn't even know if he wanted a relationship, and even if it did that didn't mean it would actually work! How could she take a chance like that versus staying on the case and trying for the promotion?

"I will think about it. Ok Ginny?" Hermione said.

Ginny gave her a small, sweet smile.

"Was there something you actually came here for?" Hermione asked.

"Oh right! I came here to ask you about your plans for the Ministry Ball on Saturday, but I know what they are now!" Ginny said, excitedly.

"Oh so if you know what my plans are then you know I'm not planning on attending." Hermione said, sternly.

"Come on Hermione! You have to go! Who will talk about all the other women and how we look so much better than them with me if you aren't there! I also need you to come to help save me from all the old curmudgeons! Besides, I know that Malfoy will be there so it will give you an opportunity to knock his socks off!" Ginny exclaimed, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Ginny…" Hermione whined, but stopped when she saw the look on the red heads face. That look was one that she had stolen from the Weasley matriarch. Hermione knew she meant business and it was pointless to argue further at that point.

"Alright fine, I'll go." Hermione grumbled.

Ginny squealed. Then became quite serious and said, ok so I say Wednesday we hit the shops. You should take a long lunch and we will go shopping and find the two most perfect dresses available. I will come over on Saturday around 3 to do your hair and makeup! This is going to be so much fun! Like the Yule Ball all over again!"

Hermione zoned out after a bit. She wasn't sure what she should do, and now Ginny was going to make her get all dolled up and try to impress him on Saturday. She wasn't even sure she wanted anything to happen between the two of them!

"Hermione, are you even listening to me!" Ginny shouted, waving her hand in Hermione's face.

"Oh sorry Gin! I didn't sleep well the past couple nights and just kinda zoned out there." Hermione admitted.

"Whatever. Look I need to get going, I'll see you Wednesday! Don't be late!" Ginny said.

She then collected her things and left Hermione in her office with her thoughts.

* * *

Wednesday at noon, Hermione was waiting in front of the Leaky Cauldron for Ginny. She was hoping that they could just try on one or two dresses each and be done for the day. Hermione hated shopping, especially for herself. She only did it when she absolutely had to.

Hermione was just thinking about leaving and owling Ginny that something had come up at work, when she heard her shout, "Hermione!".

Hermione turned around and saw Ginny coming her way. It was too late to ditch now. Maybe she could just help Ginny pick a dress. She was sure that she had something at home she could wear to this. Why should she buy a dress when she didn't even really want to go to this thing?

"You ready to find a dress to look killer in on Saturday?" Ginny asked Hermione, as she reached her.

"I don't really think I need to buy a dress Ginny. I am sure I have a dress that would be suitable to wear at home already. I can help you pick one out though." Hermione said, optimistically.

Ginny glowered at her and said, "Hermione Jean Granger the amount of time I get to leave my house and spend some quality girl time without James is limited. You will not ruin this for me!"

"Ok, ok!" Hermione placated, holding up her hands in defeat.

"Good! Let's head over to Madam Malkin's!" Ginny said, excitedly.

Hermione followed Ginny over to the shop and when the girls entered a shop assistant came over to help them.

"Hi, what can I do for you ladies?" She asked, sweetly.

"We are both looking for stunning dresses to make certain men's eyes pop when they see us." Ginny told the girl.

"Wonderful I'm sure we can help you find something. Follow me over to the dressing area." The assistant said.

Hermione and Ginny followed her and were each given a robe and ushered into a changing room to put them on. After they had removed their clothes and donned the robes they came out and had a seat on the comfortable, circular sofa placed in front of the changing area. Moments later the assistant returned with another young woman, pushing a rack with several dresses on it.

Ginny got up and started looking through the gowns. She selected a gold gown, and teal gown for her to try on. Now she was on the hunt for Hermione.

She handed her three dresses, a red, a black, and a royal blue. Hermione tried each one on and each time she went out to show Ginny she felt worse. The dresses were all beautiful, but none had really thrilled her or felt right. After taking the last one off, Hermione put her robe on once again and went out to talk to convince Ginny to just let her wear something she already had.

When she stepped out of her changing room, Ginny was talking to the shop assistant.

"Did you ladies find what you were looking for?" She asked, hopefully.

"Yes I found one that for myself that I just adore, but my friend here hasn't really found anything she loves." Ginny told the girl.

"Hmm, maybe if you gave me some more information as to what you are looking for I could try to pull a couple more that would better suit your needs." The assistant said.

Before Hermione could speak, Ginny answered, "She needs a dress that will help catch the eye of not only one of the most eligible bachelors in Britain, but a man who she mistreated a few days ago and needs to make up for."

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded, embarrassed at her friend's openness.

The shop assistant gave them a knowing smile and said, "I think I have the perfect thing. I will be right back."

She left and a few moments later she returned with what was possibly the most gorgeous gown Hermione had ever seen. She took the delicate garment and tried it on. It was a perfect fit. The dress made her feel beautiful, sexy, and special. However, she was worried about actually wearing the thing in public! The dress was very sexy and revealing and not something she would typically wear.

She came out of the dressing room and for possibly the first time in her life Ginny was speechless.

"Is it ok?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Ok?! You look bloody amazing Hermione! Malfoy isn't going to be able to stay away from you in that dress!" Ginny enthused.

Hermione looked at her reflection and bit her lip. She loved this dress but she wasn't sure about wearing it in front of so many people. It was surely far to revealing to wear to a Ministry function.

"I don't know Ginny I think this is to revealing to wear to a Ministry function." She voiced, aloud.

Ginny giving her a sharp look, turned to the shop assistant and said, "I will take the gold dress, and she will take that one."

Ginny then turned her gaze back to Hermione with a look that dared her to argue. Hermione gave up, knowing this was yet another fight she wouldn't win against the fiery red head. Besides, she really loved that dress.

After putting their clothes back on Ginny decided that they needed to purchase new shoes to go with their gowns. As Ginny headed to the other side of the store to check out some impossibly high, sparkly stilettos, Hermione wandered down a different aisle to look at some slightly more sensible shoes.

She made it half-down the aisle when she overhead a conversation the piqued her interest coming from the next aisle over.

Hermione heard two female voices that sounded familiar, but she couldn't place who they were. She inched closer to better here the conversation.

"Aren't you worried at all? I mean what you are doing is incredibly risky to begin with but now that he has that mudblood looking…." The first voice said, but was cut off.

"No, Pansy, I'm not worried. He doesn't suspect anything, and if you think I'm going to back off just because of a mudblood then you don't know me very well." The second voice hissed.

'So the first woman must be Pansy Parkinson, but who was she talking to? More important still what were they talking about?' Hermione thought to herself.

"I just think you should be careful. I don't think you should back off just because of the mudblood, but she has some important friends and she wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing." Pansy said.

Hermione just stood there, replaying what she had just heard over and over. She knew they were talking about her and Malfoy, but what were they up to? She didn't have long to contemplate the information, because moments later the two rounded the corner and spotted her.

"Oh look Pansy, it's the mudblood we were forced to attend school with." Astoria said, acidly.

Astoria that was the other voice! Oh, Hermione was curious now. She needed to talk to Malfoy about what she had heard.

"Parkinson, Greengrass, I'd ask how you have been since school, but it seems like you haven't changed much since then. Are you going to charm my clothes, or pull my hair too?" Hermione said, sarcastically.

"Oh no, if we were going to do something to you know I guarantee it's going to be worse than anything we pulled on you in school." Astoria said, coldly.

"I dare you to try it. Anytime you wish to have a duel just say the word." Hermione said, calmly.

Hermione turned to leave, knowing that Astoria would try to hex her as soon as she did.

Just like she anticipated, Astoria drew her wand. Hermione being as skilled as she was threw up a shield, spun on her heel and had spelled her wand into her hand and had her petrified before either of the former Slytherins even knew what had happened.

Once Pansy had realized what had happened, she gasped.

"You always did try to play dirty Astoria. How little do you think of your own abilities that you had to attack me while my back was turned. I suggest you both leave now, before we have a bigger problem to deal with. I need to finish my shopping for Saturday anyway." Hermione said, keep her voice low and menacing.

Hermione waved her hand removing her spells from Astoria. Before she could get away though Astoria said, "I don't know what you are trying to do, but it won't work. I saw your picture in the paper with Draco. He would never have anything to do with a mudblood like you!"

Hermione just stared at the girl with wide eyes for a moment. Astoria was jealous because she thought she wanted to be with Malfoy? This was strange and slightly amusing.

"Hmm that's funny, because it seems to me he didn't want anything with a pureblooded slag like you. I do believe he tossed you out on your arse a few months ago, as well for the same reason." Hermione said, with a smirk.

Just as Astoria opened her mouth to no doubt say something equally as harsh, Ginny walked up behind Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, any problem here?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes at the other girls.

"No we were just catching up." Hermione said, overly sweet. She then handed Astoria's wand to her.

"I advise learning to handle that before you go around embarrassing yourself again." Hermione said.

With that final statement, Ginny and Hermione walked towards the front counter to pay for their items.

After leaving the shop, Ginny asked, "What was all that about?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it seems that Astoria is jealous of Malfoy spending time with me." Hermione replied.

Hermione thought again of the conversation she overhead. Astoria being jealous of Malfoy spending time with her, and hatching a plan to get back at one or both of them seemed to fit, but for some reason she just wasn't convinced that was right. She was broke out of her thoughts by Ginny discussing her ideas for hair and makeup for Saturday.

* * *

When Hermione woke Saturday morning, she wasn't thrilled about the day that lay ahead of her. She had brainstormed and come up with a few possibilities to explain the conversation she had overheard between Astoria and Pansy. However, she had not tried to meet up with Malfoy to discuss any of it. She had been avoiding him thinking that if she had time to put him out of her mind, then she would be able to return to a professional relationship.

She knew she was grasping at straws trying to come up with excuses to avoid him. She also knew that the possibility of her being able to return to a professional relationship with someone she had slept with was low. She still had his shirt stuffed under her pillow for Merlin's sake!

With her scattered thoughts, Hermione decided she needed to go for a run to clear her mind. She changed into her running clothes, put on her trainers, and hit the pavement. As she was running, she tried her best not to let her mind wander to thoughts of that evening, and seeing him for the first time since she kicked him out of her apartment.

Hermione kept pushing herself to run harder, faster, until finally she was able to push all the thoughts from her mind. Feeling utterly exhausted, but somehow more relaxed and free, Hermione slowed her pace to a jog and returned home.

Hermione had just thrown on her robe after showering when she heard her floo activate.

"Hermione!" Ginny called.

"In here!" Hermione shouted back.

Ginny came down the hall and entered her bedroom.

"Perfect timing. I just got done with my shower. Where would you like to set up?" Hermione asked.

Ginny set up in the bathroom. Having Hermione clear the counter and levitate a chair in from her office. After 3 hours of potions, charms, and Ginny's steady hands, Hermione had been plucked, primped, and primed. She had to say though, Ginny had done a fantastic job. Her hair was done up in voluminous, loose curls, that had all been pulled to one side of her face to drape artfully down her shoulder.

Her makeup was bold, but classic. Ginny had covered her eyes with metallic silver shadow and blended it into a smoky eye. She then had defined her eyes with winged black liner, and framed it all with a charm to lengthen and thicken her lashes, plus a few coats of mascara. Her favorite thing though were her lips. Ginny had painted them with a charmed lipstick that wouldn't let the color smear for 8 hours. It had taken some convincing, but Hermione finally let Ginny use the bold red, she claimed would go perfectly with her dress.

When she was finished, Ginny gave Hermione a final once over before saying, "This is a little bolder than what you would typically wear. However, with the dress that you selected you need to make sure that you look as good as the dress. You want to wear the dress, not let the dress wear you."

Hermione knew she was right. If she went with the more natural look she typically favored, that she would get lost to the beauty of boldness of the dress.

"Alright now let's get dressed! Harry will be here in a few minutes to collect us and escort us into the ball!" Ginny squealed.

At precisely seven, Harry stepped through the fireplace into Hermione's flat.

"I will be luckiest man in Britain tonight!" He exclaimed, upon seeing the girls.

"You both look fantastic! Shall we head out?" He said, offering his arms.

Both Hermione and Ginny put on their cloaks and then accepted Harry's outstretched arms.

The next thing Hermione knew the trio had landed at the apparition point at the Ministry.

She was beyond nervous for some reason, and she knew it would only get worse once they got to the cloak check and she had to remove her cloak for the evening.

"Hermione it will be alright. There is no way he's going to be able to take his eyes off you. Just relax I can feel the anxiety rolling off you." Ginny muttered.

They reached the cloak check. 'It's time.' Hermione thought. No turning back now.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All rights on the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Here is the next chapter! As I said last time the next few will be a little shorter, but I hope to get them out a little quicker. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by Tuesday. Thanks to everyone who is reading, following, and favoriting this story. Shout Out to LightofEvolution and andherestograce for your kind reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it and hope you continue to. I pretty much have the story mapped out from here on out, but if anyone has any suggestions or requests of something you would like to see feel free to put it in a review! The next chapter will include some drama with the Malfoys! As always please R&R!

* * *

Draco wandered the ballroom where the Ministry ball was being held. He was bored. Many would probably think he enjoyed functions like these due to number he attended, but in actuality he hated them. He had the same basic conversation with the same overstuffed codgers every time. Also, if he didn't bring a date the women that threw themselves at him were annoying. At first, this had amused him, but he soon realized that they were only interested in him because of his name and money.

He continued to meander through the crowd. He knew who he was looking for, but he couldn't admit it to himself. She hadn't been in contact with him for yet another week, and this time he wasn't going to hunt her down and apologize. She was the one who threw him out on his arse after what he considered to be bloody fantastic sex. Well if she wanted to avoid him, then two could play that game. She would have to come to him this time. Almost as if she knew he was thinking about her, she entered through the double doors.

When she entered, and began to descend the stairs into the room, Draco could have sworn his eyes about popped out of his head. She was stunning. She wore an emerald green silk gown, that hugged to her curves before flaring slightly just above her knees. It had a high neckline, but the neck of the dress was shear with silver beading that covered her chest and continued down revealing ample cleavage. He continued to watch her as she continued down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she turned, and Draco was knocked breathless. The back of her dress was open, revealing her soft, smooth skin all the way down her back to just above her arse crack.

He knew then that he had to have her. He had never wanted for anything in his life, he had never been told he couldn't have something, and he decided it wasn't time to change that aspect of his life.

He waited for her to start making her way around the room, and picked a path that had them running into each other, but that also kept him out of her direct line of site. When she finally saw him, she looked nervous. When they are close enough he greeted her.

"Hey Granger. Interesting color choice," He says, giving her his trademark smirk.

She blushes and says, "Ginny helped me pick it. I thought it was too much and inappropriate to wear to a function like this, but Ginny insisted I wear it."

"Well I'm glad she did. You happen to look exceptional in Slytherin colors," He says.

Her blush deepens, but she says nothing. They stand they in silence for a few minutes. He is just about to ask her why she has been avoiding him all week, when Kingsley walks on to the stage to a podium to welcome everyone.

"I would like to welcome everyone to this evening's charity ball. We are all here for a good cause, to help fund the war orphanage. So, keep that in mind and reach deep into your Gringott's accounts to help this worthy cause. I will keep this short as I'm sure none of you came here to listen to me speak. However, before the band takes the stage I would like everyone to give a big round of applause to our sponsor of this event, Mr. Draco Malfoy and his company DLM Holdings Inc.," Kingsley started off the applause, and then turned to exit the stage.

"I didn't know you had funded this event," Hermione said, turning towards him.

"Yes, well I hadn't really publicized it that way. I didn't know the Minister was going to announce it to everyone," Draco said, with a frown.

"Why not? Surely it would be great PR for not only you but your company as well," She asked.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders. He had hosted many of these kind of charity events. He just never publicized that he was the one funding them. He didn't want people to think that he was trying to make up for anything in the war he or his family may have done, or worse have people think he was doing it just for the good PR. He himself wasn't sure exactly why he continued to sponsor these events.

She chewed on her lip as she continued to think about the information she had collected, bringing his attention to her mouth. She had them painted a bold red tonight. She had beautiful, soft lips, and recalled what it had felt like to kiss them. His mind continued to wander thinking about other places he would like to see those red lips. Shaking his head of those dangerous thoughts, he turned to see the band walk on the stage.

* * *

"Would you care to dance?" He asked.

"Oh, uh I'm really not a very good dancer," She said, nervously.

"Well lucky for you, I am," He said, confidently, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

The band was playing some classical wizarding music, while the dancing couples did some sort of waltz. Hermione was sure she had never done that dance and knew she was going to embarrass herself. She pulled away from him just before they stepped on to the dance floor.

"Malfoy, I don't know how to do this dance. I'm going to make a fool of myself if I go out there," She said, the worry clear in her voice.

He turned his stunning grey eyes on her then and said, "Granger, trust me. I would never let that happen. Besides, I will look so good dancing that they will hardly even notice you." He held his hand back out to her.

She rolled her eyes at him and placing her hand back in his they entered the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and positioned their other hands appropriately. Hermione tentatively put her other hand on his shoulder, then they began to move.

She was stunned. He really was an exceptional dancer. How had she never noticed before? He had surely been at the same functions she had always been at over the years. He also was very thoughtful to her. Even when she miss-stepped, he was able to cover it up, and during some of the trickier combinations he would quietly count or whisper the steps to her.

When the song ended, they separated and Hermione blushed realizing how close they had been while dancing.

"I think I could use a drink. Would you care to join me Granger?" He asked.

"Uh, sure," She said.

He offered his arm and she took it. He then led them over to the bar and ordered their drinks, a firewhiskey for him and a martini for her. They then stood a bit awkwardly sipping their drinks until finally he spoke.

"Granger we should talk about the other night. It may not be the ideal situation, what with you working on the case, but I thought it was fantastic and I would like to do it again," He said, his eyes darkening.

Hermione bit her lower lip. She didn't know how to respond. It was unethical to sleep with a client but, she would be lying if she said she didn't want to do it again too.

"You don't have to make a decision right this instance, just know that it was one of the best sexual experiences I've had," He said, with a smirk.

Hermione blushed again. She was one of the best? Her first thought was jealousy that he didn't consider it the best, but that was quickly pushed from her mind. She couldn't be jealous; it wasn't like she was in love with him.

She was about to respond when the same reporter that had accosted them in Diagon alley came up to them.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy! Could we get a picture and would you answer a few questions?" He asked, eagerly.

Malfoy looked down at her, giving her a look saying that it was her decision this time.

"I suppose so," She said, begrudgingly.

"Wonderful! Ok so just move a little closer, and would you put your arm around her…yes, just like that…perfect! Take the picture Collin," The reporter directed.

After the picture had been taken he started with the questions.

"This is the second time you have been spotted together, are you in a relationship?" He asked.

"We are not in a relationship. We have had the opportunity to be reunited and decided to make the best of it and get to actually know each other. We have become a sort of friends, if you will," She said, using her professional voice.

The reporter quickly jotted down what she had said, before turning towards Draco to direct his question towards him.

"Mr. Malfoy, with your past history why have you decided now to become friends with a muggleborn, and what does your family think of your decision?" He asked.

Draco frowned and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"My family and I were crucial in the capture of many Death Eaters. I think it should be clear that our views changed many years ago," he said, coldly.

"Yes, and also due to the testimonies by both Harry Potter and a source that remained anonymous. Has anyone ever come forward to claim being the anonymous source?"

"No. Now, if you don't mind it appears as if dinner is about to be served, excuse us we need to return to our seats," He said.

Hermione vaguely remembered being led back to her seat by Malfoy, before going to join his own table. She was having trouble focusing, because her mind had wandered back nearly 7 years ago.

 _Harry had just exited through a side door of the main Wizengamot chamber and into the small room, where Hermione had been waiting her turn._

 _"How did it go?"_

 _He shrugged, "It went ok I guess. They didn't really seem to take much of what I said into real consideration. You would think that saving the wizarding world would give me some credibility, but it doesn't appear so."_

 _Hermione just nodded her head and turned away from him. She knew that they would come to take her into the room in just a few minutes and she wasn't sure if she could do it._

 _When Harry had first come to her and Ron about speaking in favor of the Malfoys for what they had done. Hermione had immediately agreed, but then Ron had gotten angry. He said that they deserved to go to Azkaban for what they had done. Hermione and Harry had both tried to reason with him, but it was no use. She thought back to the conversation Ron, and her had that morning, and told Harry what had happened._

 _When Hermione had been about ready to leave for the Ministry, Ron had approached her._

 _"So, you really are going to go defend that Death Eater scum and his family? Why Hermione? He and his whole family did nothing but torment, hurt, and torture us for years?"_

 _"Ron I know they treated us badly, but thanks to Malfoy not identifying us at the Manor and his mother lying to Voldemort we were able to succeed. If they had not done that then the outcome of this war may have been drastically different. As for Mr. Malfoy, his information he gave about the Death Eaters has been invaluable to the capture of nearly all of them," She said._

 _"That doesn't excuse all the things he did to us at school! What about 6_ _th_ _year Hermione? He as good as killed Dumbledore," He shouted at her._

 _"Ron, you know as well as I do that Malfoy didn't kill Dumbledore. He would have died anyway due to the curse. You also know that he didn't have a choice in becoming a Death Eater and for his tasks in 6_ _th_ _year. If he hadn't done what was asked of him, Voldemort would have killed him and his family. You saw him, he looked terrible. It was clear he didn't want any part of what he was doing," She said, calmly._

 _"Please come with me Ron. You know that they don't deserve to be locked in Azkaban for the rest of their lives. Malfoy is our age; he hasn't even had a chance to live his life. Everyone deserves a second chance Ron," Hermione pleaded with him._

 _Ron shot her a disgusted look, before saying, "If you go there and speak in defense of those Death Eaters, don't bother coming back."_

 _He then turned and left her alone._

 _When she looked up at Harry's face at the end of her story his brow was furrowed._

 _"I knew he would be upset, but I didn't think he would take it that badly," He said._

 _"I don't know what to do! I want to help them, but I don't want to lose Ron because of this," She said, sadly._

 _"Give your testimony anonymously. Ron will never be able to find out and neither will anyone else. The only person who will know that is sworn with the unbreakable vow to secrecy will be me, and I won't tell anyone," He said, encouragingly._

 _"Harry Potter, you're brilliant!" She exclaimed._

 _Just then someone opened the door and beckoned her inside. She was taken to a chair sat in the middle of the room. All around her were members of the Wizengamot, with the Chief Warlock in the middle._

 _The Chief Warlock addressed her, "Hermione Jean Granger, you are here to provide a testimony for Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Narcissa Druella Malfoy, and Draco Lucius Malfoy. Is this correct?"_

 _"Yes, it is. However, I wish my testimony to remain anonymous," She said._

 _"What is the reasoning for your wish to remain anonymous?" The Chief asked._

 _"I'm worried about the public reaction to my testimony and I do not wish to be questioned regards to the reasoning of my testimony. I wish to move on with my life and live in peace," She said._

 _The Chief examined her closely, before saying, "Very well, your testimony shall remain anonymous to anyone who is not a member of the current Wizengamot. Please begin with your testimony."_

 _"I have known Draco since we were 11. He has never been pleasant towards me and has tormented me for years. His father wasn't any better. I was tortured in their home by their family members. They have never held any emotion but hate and loathing towards me and what I am. However, they each in their own ways saved my life and countless others. Draco could have identified any of us, but he didn't. I also can attest to the fact that he was forced to become a Death Eater. I saw Professor Snape's memories he shared with Harry. Voldemort would have killed his family. He did what anyone would have done, and tried to save his family. I also can say that seeing him that year he was clearly distressed. It was clear that he didn't want to do what he had been assigned. He barely ate, he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, he had always done well academically and his grades that year plummeted. It was clear to anyone looking that he didn't want to be in that position. Mrs. Malfoy lied to Voldemort and saved Harry. Mr. Malfoy provided crucial information for the arrest of the escaped Death Eaters. Without all of these things, the war may not have ended with our side winning, or the Death Eaters may have been able to regroup and start killing innocent people again," She explained._

 _The members of the Wizengamot listened intently, and then turned and began discussing amongst themselves. One raised their hand to ask a question._

 _"Ms. Granger, according to your very own testimony, the Malfoys treated you horribly, along with many others I'm sure. They are Death Eaters, killers, and torturers. Why should the little good they did at the very end of the war or after save them from a fate they clearly deserve. Why do they deserve forgiveness?"_

 _Hermione saw several heads nod in agreement to what was said._

 _"Everyone deserves a second chance. They clearly saw the error of their ways and did what they could from Voldemort's inner circle to help. Also, not to be rude, but many of you seated before me are pureblood or half-bloods. Most of you did not directly fight any battles in the war. We all were affected by the war, but some more than others. Harry and I were some of the people who lost the most due to Voldemort's reign of terror. We had more hatred directed towards us than nearly anyone. So, if we can forgive them, and think they deserve a second chance, then who are you to disagree with us?"_

 _Many of the Wizengamot nodded in agreement with her, and one had even started clapping, before quickly stopping._

 _"Thank you, Ms. Granger. Your testimony has been received, you may exit," Said the Chief Warlock._

Hermione was broken from memories by an elbow to the ribs.

"Ouch," She hissed.

"Nice to see you back from your day dream," Ginny said to her.

Hermione realized everyone at the table was staring at her.

"Sorry I just remembered something I forgot to do at work," She said, knowing that no one would question her about that.

"Well, Harry asked you if you had heard from Luna lately. She has apparently returned from her adventures chasing Gargles or something," Ginny said.

Dinner continued with polite conversation. After the dessert plates had been cleared Hermione felt before saw his presence behind her.

"Excuse me Granger, but I was wondering if you would care to join me for another dance?"

Hermione turned to see Malfoy standing behind her. She hesitated, looking back at the members of her own table. Most of them were gaping at her, but Ginny just smiled and winked.

"Ok," She said, rising from her seat to be led back to the dance floor.

They stood at the edge waiting for the current dance to end. When it did though, the band changed the style of music and played a soulful and sultry tango song. Malfoy tried to lead her out onto the floor, but Hermione dug in her heels. He looked curiously at her.

"There is no way I can dance to this," She whispered, harshly.

"Hermione, I didn't let you make a fool of yourself earlier and I don't plan on letting it happen now. Just relax and follow my lead," He said, with a smile.

Wow a genuine smile from Malfoy, and he called her Hermione! She nodded and went along with him.

He slowly placed his hands upon her, and began leading her through the seductive dance. She was staring into his blazing, grey eyes, and was able to tune out the rest of the crowd that had gathered. She wasn't a strong dancer, but with his expertise she was able to keep up from them.

As they danced she felt his hands lightly brush against her bare back. She felt a shiver run up her spine. She was losing herself to the intensity of his stare and the sensations he was creating within her as the danced. He leaned his face in close, and she thought they might kiss, but they were torn apart by an angry red head.

"Oi! Keep your paws off her Ferret!" Ron yelled.

"Weasley I suggest that you go back to your date and stop making a spectacle of yourself. She's her own person and can make her own decisions," Draco said menacingly.

"Come on 'Mione, let's leave this Death Eater Scum and return to your real friends," He said, while reaching for her hand.

She snatched it away before he could take it though.

"Ronald, you are no longer my boyfriend, and you are definitely not my father, so you have no right to tell me who I may spend my time with. As for my real friends, none of them would have created the scene that you just have! We haven't been friends for a while now. Now I suggest you listen to Malfoy before you embarrass yourself further," She said, glaring at him.

"Fine I was trying to do you a favor and try to salvage what reputation you have left, but if you want to be a Death Eater's whore I guess I can't stop you," He said, with a sneer.

"Just so you know Malfoy, she's shite in bed, she has no idea how to please a real man, and she will always put her work before you…"

Before Draco had a chance to react Hermione had slapped him across the face.

"Ronald Weasley maybe you feel that way because you were constantly being critical of me and tearing me down. You had me so self-conscious and critical of myself that I couldn't relax enough to enjoy being with you," With those parting words, she ran from the room.

* * *

Draco was doing his best not to pull his wand on the fucker. How dare he embarrass her like that! Hermione had jumped in before he could do anything the first time, and now that she was fleeing from the room he didn't know whether he should finish the Weasel off or go after her.

He grabbed Ron by his robes and pulled him close so that no one could hear what he said.

"I don't know what you are talking about Weasel, but when I fucked Granger she was the best I ever had. She was so responsive to my touch. She definitely knows how to please a man, she apparently just doesn't care for weasels," He said, then pushed him away and turned to go after Hermione.

On his way, out of the room he heard a man yell, and then who he could only assume was Ginny yell, "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS HER LIKE THAT! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL MUM GETS AHOLD OF YOU, IF THERE'S ANYTHING TO GET AFTER I'M DONE!"

Draco chuckled, the Weaslette was growing on him.

When he exited the room, he looked around trying to figure out where she had gone. He saw no sign of her.

"If you're looking for Hermione, she is down the hall in the cloak closet," a familiar voice said.

Draco turned to find Potter studying him.

"Uh, thanks Potter," He said.

"Wait, before you go Malfoy I have something to say," Potter said.

He turned back towards the man and waited.

"Look Hermione has been through enough in her life. Ron somehow managed to destroy the confidence of one of the most brilliant people I know. If you are doing this to hurt her somehow or are just using her, then please just quit now. She has done enough for your family and you owe her that much," Harry said.

Draco was confused at what he had heard. What she had done for his family? What did that mean?

"What do you mean I owe her? What did she do for my family Potter?"

"Shite! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, especially you," Harry said, sounding nervous.

"Well, you said that much might as well just tell me the rest," Draco said.

"Nice try Malfoy, but it's not going to happen," Harry said, with a snort.

"Ok, guess I'll just have to go ask Hermione…" Malfoy said, with a smirk.

"Bloody Slytherin," He grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine, but you can't say anything to Hermione about this. The anonymous testimony in your family's favor was her. I don't know what she said, but I know when I left the room they didn't seem very convinced to give you a light sentence. Whatever, she said swayed nearly every member of the Wizengamot and got you all an even lighter sentence than we had hoped to achieve for you," He said, softly.

Draco was stunned. He would have never guessed that she had been the one to provide the additional testimony. He knew how poorly he had treated her throughout school. He had treated her the worst of the three probably. He would hunt her down just to torment her, and she had someone saved his entire family. He owed everything he had to her.

He slowly shook his head, "I'm going to go find her now. I promise I won't say anything to her."

He then turned to go find her. As he approached the cloak closet he could hear her crying. He softly knocked on the door.

"Hermione, it's me. Can I come in?"

She didn't answer, but the door opened a crack. When he entered, she had her wand lying beside her lighting the closet with a Lumos. He could see tears streaming down her face, her makeup remained perfect though, likely due to a charm.

"Are you ok?" He asked, softly.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? It's that idiot Weasel that should be apologizing," He said, angrily.

She looked up at him, her beautiful chocolate eyes glistening with tears.

"You're not mad about being involved in a public scene because of me?"

He snorted, "Of course not, Hermione. The Weasel was the one who caused that scene, not you, so if I'm to be mad at anyone it's him."

She gave him a shy smile, and his heart melted a little.

"What?"

"That's twice tonight you have called me 'Hermione', I rather like it," She said.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed her face with his hands and softly brought his lips down to hers. He could taste the saltiness of her tears, but underneath was the sweet flavor that was uniquely hers.

She moaned at the contact and deepened the kiss. He welcomed it and soon they were fully snogging in the coat closet. He was running his hands up and down the length of her bare back, she had her hands in his hair tugging slightly. When her hand lightly traveled down his chest and stopped just above the waistband of his pants he grabbed her hand.

She looked at him confused and a little hurt.

"I don't want to do this here. Please let me take you home with me," He asked, softly.

"You want me to go to the Manor?" She asked, in alarm.

He shook his head, "No I have my own flat."

"Oh, uh ok then," She said.

He stood and helped her to her feet. They each found their cloaks and walked together to the apaparation point. When they got there, he took her in his arms and kissed her again, and then they disappeared with a loud pop.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All rights on the Harry Potter Universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was late! This week was busier than I had originally planned. I also had a busy weekend, so just not a lot of time to write in general. This chapter ended up being shorter than I planned and so the Malfoy family drama will be in the next chapter. So, that means the next chapter should be quite a bit longer! As always please read and review. Reviews are always so exciting to read. Even if they aren't very long, it's great to know that there are people out there enjoying this story! Thanks to the reviews from the last chapter from LightOfEvolution and herestograce. They were very much appreciated!

WARNING SMUT AHEAD!

* * *

They landed in a lavishly decorated living room. It was had a modern, industrial feel with exposed brick and sleek furnishings. Hermione hardly noticed though because only moments after they arrived Draco's lips were back on hers.

They kissed passionately for several minutes before they pulled apart for air. When she looked up into his eyes instead of seeing the passion she had been seeing just moments ago, she saw hesitation.

"What's wrong," She asked.

She attempted to read his face, but he had put the mask of his normal cool façade back in place.

"Nothing," He said, and led her to a nearby sofa.

"Malfoy I know there is something wrong. Just minutes ago we were snogging in a cloak closet and now you're acting like you hardly know me," She said, exasperated.

He sighed and turning to face her said, "Last time we were together you kicked me out immediately after. I could tell you had regretted what we did and I honestly don't want that to happen again. I don't think I could face you if you did that again."

Hermione didn't know what she had expected, but that wasn't it. She had hurt his feelings! Ginny was right!

"Oh Gods! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Draco…" She started, but was interrupted when he snorted.

"You didn't hurt my feelings, Granger. I just didn't want you to continue to feel guilty and give another lawyer my case because you were too ashamed of what happened. Also, I typically do the tossing out, but I at least have the decency to until they have a chance to catch their breath," He said, jokingly.

"Why do you always have to do that? Why can't you just let your walls down a little? You always have your mask and pompous attitude turned on, just be real with me," She exclaimed.

"Like how unguarded you are with me? You say that I have walls up, what about you Granger," He spat.

She winced. He was right though and so was Ginny. She had put her guard up and soon as she realized she might want something more with him. She had so easily blamed their working relationship, but she knew it was more than that. However, she didn't know if she was more than a good shag for him, and she just wasn't willing to risk her career for it.

"You're right. I do have walls up. Depending on how serious things get between us, it would be unethical for me to work on your case. After the other night, I realized that I wouldn't mind seeing where things could go for us, but I didn't know if you felt the same. I'm not a one-off kind of person. I also didn't want to put my career on the line, just to be a decent shag," She said, quietly.

He sat in stunned silence for a while. Hermione didn't know what else to say. He probably was thinking of a way to let her down easy, so that she would still work with him.

"I should probably just go. I'll stay on your case, so don't worry about that. Things don't need to get any more complicated than they already are. Thanks for tonight by the way. I don't think I had said that yet," She said, softly.

She stood and turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand.

"I didn't want you to be a one-off either. I tried to convince myself otherwise, and it worked for a while, but when I saw you tonight I knew it was pointless. I have never wanted anything. I have never been told I couldn't have something. I want you Hermione. I don't know what will happen between us, but I know I want the chance to find out," He said, sincerely.

With those words of reassurance, Hermione launched herself at Draco. Thanks to his seeker like reflexes, he was able to catch her, and spin them around so that she was now underneath him on the sofa. His lips found hers and he kissed her with unbridled passion.

Hermione's hands found the back of his head and began pulling softly on the baby fine hairs there. He groaned, the sound coming from deep in his throat. He began kissing his way down her neck, and she gasped when nipped lightly at her pulse point.

She trailed her hands down his back and gripped his shoulders tightly, digging her nails in slightly. He quickly jumped up off her, and extended his hand down to her.

"Come, bedroom, now," He said, between breaths.

She put a hand in his and he pulled her up and tightly to him. He turned and quickly led her down a hall to his bedroom.

His bedroom was just as impressive as his living room. It was done in tones of grey and black. In the middle of the far wall between two very impressive windows sat a massive four poster bed.

As soon as they made it through the entry-way, Draco shut the door and pulled her toward him. Her lips found his and he let out an animalistic growl. He cupped her bum and pulled her towards him so he could grind against her. She could feel his erection pushed against her belly.

Hermione trailed her hands up his chest and pushed off his suit jacket. Next she began to work on his buttons. His hands found the zip on the back of her dress and he slowly began to pull it down. Hermione got so distracted at the feel of his hands on her bare back that she stopped working on his buttons. When he finally had the zipper lowered he pulled the dress down her arms and then let it go to pool at her feet.

Now she was left in only her tiny emerald green G-string, and her stilettos. Her dress had been too open in the back for Hermione to be able to wear any kind of bra, so her breasts were now bared to him.

"Merlin Hermione, you are gorgeous," he said, before taking a nipple into his mouth.

Hermione moaned in ecstasy. When he released it, and smirked at her, she realized that she was now practically naked, while he was still fully dressed.

She gave him a smirk of her own before she gripped both sides of his expensive dress shirt, and tore it open sending buttons flying everywhere. She then with a wave of her hand vanished all his clothes, including his boxers, and had sent them to a chair in the corner in a neatly folded stack.

His jaw dropped, but his eyes grew darker with lust. She took control, and placed a hand on his chest and began to push lightly guiding him back towards the bed. When the back of his knees hit the end, she pushed a bit more sending him falling back to land in the middle. She reached down to undo the straps of her shoes and take them off but he stopped her.

"Don't take those off. I want to see them on my shoulders when I'm pounding into you later," He said, huskily.

Standing back up she crawled her way up him kissing him all the way, but avoiding his most sensitive area. She wanted to tease him a bit. When she reached his mouth, she hovered above him, making him lift his head up to reach her lips. When he did she kissed him passionately, but positioned herself so that she wasn't touching him anywhere but his lips.

She had an idea, and silently she cast a sticking charm so he couldn't move his arms. She continued to kiss him without touching him seeing how long it would take him to notice. It didn't take long. He stopped his assault on her mouth and looked curiously at her.

"Hermione…" he started, but she cut him off.

"I believe I still need to thank you for defending me this evening. Please let me thank you. Trust me," She whispered.

He looked at her uncertainly for a moment before nodding his approval.

She brought her lips back down to his, and she slowly began to trail kisses down his body. She stopped to tease both of his nipples with her teeth, causing moans to spill out of his mouth. She continued her journey down and stopped just below his navel. She looked up at him through her lashes as she slowly lowered her puckered lips down to his hardened member.

When she finally made contact, and brushed a soft kiss to the weeping tip, he groaned and thrust his pelvis up to her.

She pulled away and said, "No, remain still or you won't receive the thanks you deserve."

She gave him another smirk, and he pouted at her. She almost wanted to laugh at how cute he was at not getting his way and pouting, but she didn't want to ruin the mood.

"Tease," He said, playfully.

She winked and lowered slowly back down to him, this time taking him into her mouth. She circled her tongue around the end, and then ran her tongue along the length of him, making him shiver. She then took him back into her mouth and took in as much as she could, wrapping her hand around the remaining portion. She timed her hand to move with her mouth as she slowly came back up sucking the length of him.

"Oh fuck Hermione! That feels so good," Draco moaned.

Hearing his praises turned her on even more and encouraged her to try and take even more of him into her mouth. As she continued and she felt him reach the back of her throat, he let out a deep groan, causing Hermione to moan in response. She came back up and descended again.

"I'm going to come Hermione," Draco said, in warning.

She didn't stop though. She wanted to make him come undone. She took her hand and gently cupped and massaged his balls, and with the other she moved it just behind and rubbed the skin just behind them. This was his undoing. He let out a primal growl, as he shouted his release.

Hermione had never gotten to this point before. Anytime she had tried to do this for Ron, he either told stopped her before she really got a chance to do much, or later he told her that she didn't know what she was doing and was bad at it. So, Draco was the first to come in her mouth, and she was surprised at the taste. It was salty, but it wasn't terrible.

She moved so that she was lying next to him, and grinned down at him, and removed the charm. He was still breathing hard, and his face was flushed.

He smiled back and said, "Just give me a minute and I'll have you screaming."

He pulled her down for a kiss.

"Oh Merlin! Do you know how hot it is to taste myself on your lips?" He asked.

"No. I guess you enjoyed it then?" She asked, hopefully.

"You're kidding, right? Of course, I bloody enjoyed it! Just add that to the long list of things you seem to do better than everyone else," He exclaimed.

She frowned. Surely she couldn't have been better than everyone else, she knew he had quite a track record.

"What are you thinking now?" He asked.

"Surely I couldn't have been the best to have ever done that to you. I mean, I know you have quite a list of conquests. Also, I know that my skills in that area are subpar at best," She said, quietly.

Now it was his turn to frown.

"First thing, I wouldn't lie to you to make you feel better. You truly are the best I've ever had. Second, I may boast a lot and Witch Weekly is wrong a lot. My numbers are nearly as high as everyone thinks. Also, most of the women I have been with are pureblood princesses and most will not perform oral. Lastly, if you are judging your skills based on what the Weasel said you shouldn't. He wouldn't know what good sex was if it bit him on his arse," He scolded.

She smiled at him then and kissed him. The kiss started sweetly, but quickly heated up. Draco rolled them so that he was on top of her now.

"My turn to tease you," He said, with a smirk.

The next thing Hermione felt was his long finger stroking her lightly between her legs. He then hooked his finger into the waistband of her knickers and pulled them down her legs. After he had them removed, he continued to tease her, stroking her slit slowly. Finally, he inserted his finger into her.

"Mmmm, so wet for me," He purred in her ear.

He worked his finger in and out for a while before adding a second. He was hitting all the right spots, and Hermione was on the brink of coming, when he stopped and pulled his fingers out.

She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"What do you want Hermione? Tell me what you want," He whispered, huskily.

"You. I want you to fuck me Draco," she said.

He groaned and said, "Such vulgar language Ms. Granger."

Then he entered her swiftly. She cried out at the sudden fullness. He paused fully sheathed within her, allowing her time to adjust. When she gave him a small nod, he started moving. He started slowly, establishing a steady rhythm. Then, he reached down and lifted her legs so they were resting on his shoulders and picked up his pace.

Hermione could feel herself begin to flutter around him. She could tell he was getting close too. He then reached between them and found that small bundle of nerves and rubbed it gently, and she came hard. It was the best orgasm of her life. She was so lost in it, that she barely heard him call out her name as he followed her into his own orgasm.

When she came back to reality, she realized then that she was in trouble. She didn't want to give him up. She would have to pick between him and her career. She remembered what Ginny had said, and for once Hermione was going to pick her personal life over her career.

"Draco, we need to talk," She said.

He frowned and turned away from her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it Granger. If you are regretting doing this again, then just leave and don't bother coming back," He said, coldly.

She sat up and glared at the back of his head. She sent a light stinging hex at his bum. He jumped off the bed and turned to glare at her, but before he got the chance to say anything Hermione spoke.

"You listen here Draco Malfoy. I regret nothing. We need to talk about whatever this is between us and how it affects our working professional relationship. If we are going to continue seeing each other, then I can't work on your case anymore. Also, I don't appreciate you jumping to conclusions. Do that again, and you will be wishing for a stinging hex," She spat.

He grinned at her.

"You aren't leaving?"

"No, I'm not leaving." Hermione said, exasperated.

He jumped on top of her and began kissing her. She laughed and pushed him off.

"We do still need to talk though, I can't continue to work on your case if we continue whatever this is," Hermione said.

"Why not? I need you to work my case. You're the best and without you I will be sent to Azkaban for sure," He replied.

"No you won't Draco. I've already done a lot of the work. I can still give guidance, but my ethics could be called into question if I stayed on," Hermione said.

"Let's just keep it a secret until the case is over then. Please Hermione. I need you, you're the only one who can do this," He pleaded with her.

Hermione felt conflicted. She knew it would be bad if anyone found out, but she could tell how scared he was, and he trusted her. She decided that she would think on it. She wasn't the lead attorney so it wasn't too much of a problem yet.

"Let me think about it ok? I will stay on until I decide what is best," She said, finally.

"Alright that will work for now," He said, pulling her towards him.

"Good now let's get some sleep, it's been a long day," She said, with a yawn.

* * *

Draco woke when he heard his floo activate. He disentangled himself from Hermione, slid on some pajama bottoms, grabbed his robe and exited his bedroom to see who was in his flat.

When he reached the living room he found his Mother standing by the fireplace.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Draco, what are you still doing in bed? You never sleep this late," Narcissa said.

"I had a long night at the Ministry Ball last night," Draco stated.

"Ah I see, well your Father and I want you to join us at the Manor for lunch. Get dressed I will wait for you here and we can go back together," Narcissa said.

"I can't today Mother, I have plans," Draco tried, hoping she wouldn't ask any further questions.

"Plans? With who? Just cancel them Draco. Your Father and I wish to discuss methods of dealing with the press, since your trial begins this week," Narcissa demanded.

Draco knew that tone. She meant business and was not to be disobeyed. Even at his age he knew better than to dismiss that tone.

"Fine Mother, but I will meet you at the Manor in an hour," He tried, trying to appease her.

"Nonsense, I will wait for you just go change and we can be off," She said.

"I can't leave yet Mother…," He started, but was interrupted.

"Just why not Draco? You are acting very odd this morning," She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Draco considered his options. He couldn't tell her the truth, but he couldn't lie to her either. She was the only person who knew him well enough to be able to distinguish when he was lying to her.

"I have company Mother," He tried.

"Who…," She started, but her voice trailed off as another's started speaking.

"Draco? Why don't you come back to bed and we could have lunch later…," Hermione said as she entered the living room.

Draco watched as his Mother's eyes widened. When he turned around he saw Hermione enter his living room wearing only his button up from the night before. She must have repaired it, because she had buttoned up some of the middle buttons. He watched as she saw him, then as she looked past him to see his Mother.

She let out something between a squeak and a yelp and turned and fled back down the hall.

"Ahh, I see. Well since she is also your lawyer, why don't you just bring her along with you. I will see you both in an hour," Narcissa said, stepping back into the fireplace.

After she left, Draco went back to his bedroom to find Hermione. She was sitting on his bed with her knees pulled up and her head resting on her knees.

"My Mother has invited you to lunch," He said.

She raised her head and looked hard at him.

"Very funny Draco. I can't believe the first time I meet your Mum I was only wearing your shirt," Hermione said.

"I'm not joking she wants us there in an hour. My Father and Mother want to discuss how to handle the media after my trial starts," Draco says.

"I can't go Draco," Hermione says, softly.

"Yes you can. She already saw you here, and she is polite enough to not bring it up, so don't worry about that…," Draco starts, but is cut off.

"No, I can't go because of what happened to me in your house. I still get nightmares sometimes of what she did to me there. I can't go back," She says, quickly.

Draco moves next to her and takes her into his arms pulling her close.

"It has been entirely redecorated Hermione. It looks nothing like it did. We also won't go anywhere near that room; I will make sure of it. If you don't come with me, it will only make it worse because then I will get full attention of both my parents. Please come with me," Draco pleads with her.

"Ok I will go with you," She says.

"Thanks, now let's get ready. We can't be late or we will never hear the end of it," He says, jokingly. Trying to brighten the mood.

Hermione leaves to go back to her flat to clean up and change clothes. While she is gone, Draco takes the time to get ready as well. He thinks about what happened that morning and how lunch will go. He knows his Mother will be polite, being a perfect hostess. However, he is worried about his Father. He knows that while his views on muggleborns have changed some, he is still very prejudiced.

He also thinks about what Potter told him. Hermione was the one that saved him and his family from going to Azkaban. What is he supposed to do with that information? He owes everything to her, and now she is yet again trying to save him from going to Azkaban. What could he ever do to show her how thankful he is for everything she has done for him?

He glances at the time and realizes their hour is almost up. He leaves those heavy thoughts for the time being. He needs to focus on getting through this lunch with his parents without someone getting hexed.

When he exits his room, Hermione is already there waiting for him.

"Ready?" He asks her.

"I guess so," She says, quietly.

He takes her chin in between his thumb and index finger and tilts her face up.

"It will be ok. I will be with you the whole time and I won't let anything happen," He reassures her.

He gives her a soft kiss before taking her hand and leading her to the floo.

They step in and he pulls her close to him.

"Malfoy Manor," He calls out, and in a roar of green flames, they disappear.


End file.
